Retour aux Caraïbes
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Suite du Pays des Trésors Perdus. Norrington et Willy Cooper, désormais lieutenant, reviennent dans les Caraïbes où sévit un mystérieux et sanguinaire pirate.
1. Bal chez Lord Howard

**Retour aux Caraïbes**

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes _est la propriété de Disney.

**Rating : **T

**Avertissement : **cette histoire fait suite à une de mes fanfictions précédentes, _Le Pays des Trésors Perdus_. Il est préférable de l'avoir lue avant celle-ci. _Retour aux Caraïbes_ se déroule huit ans après les principaux événements, et donc deux ans après l'épilogue.

**Chapitre 1**

**Bal chez Lord Howard**

Le lieutenant William Cooper se détourna de la fenêtre de la voiture avec un geste agacé de la tête.

« La file n'avance absolument pas, et pour tout arranger, deux cochers ont l'air d'en être venus aux mains deux mètres plus loin. Cela ne va pas accélérer les choses. »

L'homme assis en face de lui tapa machinalement le plancher de sa canne.

« Nous aurons de la chance si nous arrivons chez Lord Howard avant demain matin. Nous allons rater le bal.

– Oh, ils n'oseront pas commencer sans l'invité d'honneur, » dit en souriant Willy Cooper.

L'amiral Norrington émit un bruit de dérision.

« Je m'en serais bien passé, mais j'imagine que je ne reverrais pas Londres de sitôt, autant qu'ils en profitent. Ce serait presque supportable s'il n'y avait pas la chaleur, la foule, le bruit, et…

– Toutes ces jeunes et moins jeunes filles à marier, » compléta malicieusement Willy.

Norrington leva les yeux au ciel :

« On aurait pu penser qu'à cinquante ans passé et presque infirme, je les ferais y regarder à deux fois, mais il faut croire que non. J'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est riche et avec un pied dans la tombe. »

L'amiral pianota distraitement sur sa mauvaise jambe, blessée quelques années auparavant et qui n'avait jamais complètement guérie.

« Vous n'avez pas un pied dans la tombe, monsieur, le contredit vivement Willy. En tout cas, pas plus que la plupart des amiraux envoyés aux Indes occidentales pour mettre fin à la piraterie. Cela étant, je préférerais tout de même aider le capitaine Gillette à approvisionner le _Tempest_ qu'être coincé ici.

– Et cela veut dire beaucoup.

– Je ne le déteste pas vraiment, monsieur, et je suis ravi d'avoir été nommé sur le _Tempest_, seulement…

– Inutile de vous justifier, William. Je connais Gillette mieux que personne et je sais l'effet qu'il lui arrive de faire. »

Willy se replongea à nouveau dans le spectacle de la circulation chaotique, et ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder. Difficile de croire que moins de dix ans auparavant, il n'était qu'un petit orphelin (du moins le croyait-il) élevé à la dure dans un pensionnat de Cornouailles. Depuis ce jour où le peu amène Andrew Gillette était venu le chercher, sa vie avait connu bien des chamboulements ! La découverte de l'existence de ses véritables parents, William et Elizabeth Turner, membres de l'équipage à la jeunesse éternelle du _Black Pearl_, sa rencontre avec ceux-ci et l'excentrique capitaine Sparrow… Et pour finir, son engagement dans la Royal Navy avec l'appui de son tuteur, James Norrington. Nommé depuis peu sur le vaisseau amiral de sa flotte, le _Tempest_, il aiderait à traquer la nouvelle menace pirate qui venait d'émerger aux larges des Caraïbes. Mais avant cela, il faudrait supporter les dernières cérémonies et réceptions d'usage.

« Ah, on dirait que ça avance, dit-il enfin. Avec de la chance, nous aurons parcouru les cent derniers mètres en moins de deux heures. »

…

Willy et son tuteur n'étaient pas les seuls que la perspective d'un bal ne réjouissait pas. En temps normal, Miss Daisy Longford adorait les bals. À dix-huit ans, il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais et celui-ci serait son dernier dans la capitale avant qu'elle et sa famille n'aillent rejoindre leur père à Port-Royal. Mais en début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle essayait sa nouvelle robe, il avait fallu que sa mère gâche tout.

« Tu es absolument superbe, avait claironné Mrs Longford en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Vraiment superbe. L'amiral sera forcément conquis !

– L'amiral ? avait répondu Daisy, un sourcil levé, se détournant de son miroir.

– L'amiral Norrington, bien sûr ! Je sais bien que tu ne te tiens guère au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur – et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, c'est exactement ce qu'on attend d'une jeune fille comme il faut – mais tu as forcément entendu parler de lui. Toutes ces victoires pour l'honneur de la Couronne. Toutes ces parts de prises pour sa fortune personnelle, et sa fortune familiale était déjà considérable… »

Daisy soupira. Elle comprenait tout de suite mieux. Il était question d'un homme et il était question d'argent. Le mot mariage allait bientôt faire son apparition dans la conversation.

« Tu comprends à quel point une alliance serait profitable pour toi… Et ta famille, naturellement. »

Le mot mariage ou un équivalent, alliance, en l'occurrence.

« Très bien, Mère, mais tout de même. S'il est arrivé au poste d'amiral il doit être… assez vieux ? »

Mrs Longford balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main.

« D'âge mûr, certes, mais tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, il a encore fière allure. Et il a toujours été célibataire, pas d'enfants d'un précédent mariage avec qui il faudra s'accorder. Il a bien un genre de pupille, mais rien de bien important. En tout cas, pas si tu l'épouses et que tu lui donnes un héritier mâle. »

Sa fille fronça les sourcils. Le bal, qui promettait quelques minutes auparavant d'être une soirée de frivolités, s'annonçait soudain beaucoup moins amusant. Elle allait devoir parader devant un vieil officier et tous les jeunes hommes plus intéressants danseraient avec ses soi-disant amies.

« Et si un si beau parti est encore célibataire à son âge, comment pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir plus de chance que les autres ? On pourrait penser qu'il n'est tout simplement pas séduit par l'état matrimonial. »

Mrs Longford eut l'air absolument ravi.

« Tu as un avantage considérable. Tu penses bien qu'un parti aussi enviable est le centre des discussions depuis bien des années. J'en ai parlé avec des amies, et j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant. Vois-tu, j'ai entendu dire que bien des années auparavant, l'état matrimonial ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. Du temps où il était en poste aux Caraïbes, il est tombé amoureux fou de la fille du gouverneur d'alors, une certaine Elizabeth Swann. La péronnelle l'a dédaigné pour un roturier quelconque, l'important n'est pas là. L'amiral Norrington en a été bouleversé, et on dit qu'il a juré alors qu'il ne se marierait jamais.

– Nous nageons en plein mélodrame, persifla Daisy. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette tragédie n'arrange pas vraiment vos projets.

– Au contraire ! Ne sois pas sotte et écoute la suite. Tu t'imagines tout savoir, mais j'ai pu trouver un vieux portrait de cette Elizabeth. Regarde ! »

Daisy examina la miniature que lui tendait sa mère. Une jeune fille de son âge, au visage carré et aux cheveux châtain clair lui faisait face. Elle était plutôt jolie, bien qu'un peu maigre.

« La ressemblance est frappante !

– La ressemblance avec qui ?

– Avec toi, petite dinde ! Vous avez exactement les mêmes yeux ! Et la bouche, vous avez…

– Les mêmes grandes dents ?

– Le même sourire. »

C'en fut trop :

« Mère, elle ne sourit même pas sur ce portrait ! »

Mais Mrs Longford ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Quand il te verra, il sera forcément bouleversé, et si vœux de célibat il y a eu, il les oubliera bien vite. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien ! Pense donc, nous partons bientôt pour Port-Royal et lui également ! Voilà encore un avantage que cette pimbêche de Mrs Bertram et son laideron de fille n'ont pas ! »

Sa mère avait fini par partir, cancanant toujours sur les mérites de l'amiral, sa fortune, et le signe du destin qui lui avait accordé à elle, Mrs Longford, le sosie parfait de cette Elizabeth Swann de triste mémoire pour l'attirer.

Le frère aîné de Daisy avait fait son apparition peu après, et ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral.

Charles Longford, un charmant jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, était entré dans sa chambre, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Mère t'a parlé de ses fabuleux projets matrimoniaux, je crois ? avait-t-il lancé d'un ton léger.

– Charles, déjà debout ? Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi ! avait rétorqué sa sœur d'un ton faussement admiratif.

– Un exploit, en effet ! Mais n'élude pas la question. »

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, contemplant sa sœur avec amusement.

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Et toi, puisque tu fréquentes le beau monde… Et le moins beau, petit pilier de cabaret, dis-moi ce que tu sais de cet amiral. »

Charles se caressa le menton, pensif.

« Ah, même pour une langue de vipère comme moi, il est difficile de trouver quelque chose à dire sur cette perle de la nation. L'amiral est de très bonne famille, l'amiral est riche, l'amiral est courageux, l'amiral a des manières exquises, l'amiral est parait-il encore bel homme malgré plus d'un demi-siècle d'existence…

– Tant que cela ?

– Ah, il est tout de même plus jeune que Père.

– Vraiment ? Quel privilège, mon mari sera plus jeune que mon père !

– Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, toutes n'ont pas cette chance. Revenons aux choses sérieuses, le bon vieux Norrington est ennuyeusement convenable. Tu pourrais même t'estimer très chanceuse s'il s'avérait vraiment intéressé. À moins que… »

Daisy plissa les yeux, intéressée :

« À moins que… »

Son frère lui lança un regard malicieux :

« Ce ne sont que de vilaines rumeurs, et elles ne sont pas destinées à tes chastes oreilles… Non, ne t'emballe pas, je vais te raconter ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais attention, loin de moi l'idée de faire passer ces racontars pour la vérité. Je détesterais calomnier mon prochain, surtout un pareil héros.

« Bien, première rumeur : Norrington a un pupille, un certain William Cooper. On ne sait pas grand-chose du garçon, qu'on dit avoir été recueilli dans un orphelinat. Ce Cooper a à présent une vingtaine d'années et est lieutenant dans la Navy. D'après certains, ce serait le fils d'Elizabeth Swann, Mère a dû te parler d'elle. Bref, il lui ressemble assez, à ce qu'on dit, et naturellement, on soupçonne Norrington d'être le père, et on suppose qu'il en a fait son héritier.

– S'il s'est trouvé un héritier, peu importe d'où il le sort, il sera encore moins intéressé par un mariage », l'interrompit Daisy avec espoir.

Son frère haussa les épaules :

« On ne sait jamais ce à quoi sont prêts ces vieux croûtons lorsqu'ils sentent l'approche de la mort. Un fils légitime, c'est toujours mieux qu'un bâtard. Seconde rumeur, encore plus croustillante… »

Charles s'interrompit un instant avec un sourire ravi avant de se lancer :

« L'amiral est ami de longue date avec un autre officier de marine, un certain Gillette. Un petit rien du tout à moitié irlandais, mais ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont aspirants, et Norrington l'a fait capitaine de pavillon quand lui-même est devenu amiral. Gillette est toujours fourré à Norrington Hall quand il n'est pas en service. En clair, il passe sa vie avec Norrington, et on raconte qu'il est outrageusement familier avec lui. De là à supposer…

– Supposer quoi ?

– Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente ! Ce que l'on dit ici et là, c'est que ce brave Norrington est peut-être fidèle en amour et ne s'est jamais marié pour cette raison, mais que ce n'est pas Elizabeth Swann qui en est l'objet.

– Tu voudrais dire que… Oh, mais c'est vraiment de plus en plus formidable, » grogna Daisy.

Le sourire de Charles s'élargit.

…

À présent, coincée entre sa mère et la famille Bertram dans la Grande Salle de bal de l'hôtel particulier de Lord Howard, Daisy s'éventait avec acharnement. Charles était parti chercher des rafraîchissements, mais sa sœur savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt affronter les œillades de Miss Bertram.

Un mouvement de foule se produisit quand le valet de pied annonça enfin l'amiral Norrington et le lieutenant Cooper. Mrs Longford saisit sa fille par le bras et se fraya un chemin à coups d'éventail dans la cohue.

Enfin, elles virent lord Howard accueillir les deux officiers de marine. Daisy détailla Norrington d'un œil critique. Bon, en effet, pour son âge, il n'était pas trop répugnant. Il se tenait très droit et ne s'était pas laissé aller à l'embonpoint comme tant d'autres. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air très vaillant et boitait bas. Au moins n'avait-il pas l'air d'un vieux pervers, mais on ne savait jamais. Le lieutenant Cooper, à ses côtés, était nettement plus attirant, avec son visage honnête et souriant et ses larges épaules. La jeune fille fut tirée de son examen par lord Howard.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mrs Longford et sa fille, Miss Daisy Longford. »

L'amiral la salua avec une politesse irréprochable, tout comme il salua avec une politesse irréprochable toutes les personnes qui lui passèrent sous le nez dans la demi-heure qui suivit.

« Oh, quel charmant menuet ! s'exclama lourdement Mrs Longford. N'est-ce pas, amiral ?

– Je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une bourrée.

– Quelle importance ! La danse est vraiment une chose merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait, et je regrette bien de ne plus pouvoir la pratiquer, » répondit l'amiral en s'appuyant ostensiblement sur sa jambe valide.

Avec un petit sourire, Willy invita Daisy à danser et ils disparurent dans la foule, laissant une Mrs Longford dépitée mais nullement découragée faire la conversation à l'amiral.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que Miss Longford ressemble étonnamment à la fille du défunt Weatherby Swann ? J'ai eu l'occasion de contempler un portrait d'elle et les similitudes m'ont immédiatement frappée.

– Je ne trouve pas la ressemblance flagrante, » répondit simplement Norrington, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il s'éloigna quelques minutes plus tard, un de ses amis ayant attiré son attention.

…

En fin de compte, ce bal était une réussite, décida Daisy. L'amiral ne s'intéressait absolument pas à elle, au contraire de son séduisant pupille dont la conversation était pour l'instant aussi charmante que le visage. Après avoir dansé, ils se retirèrent sur un balcon, cherchant un peu d'air frais.

« Ce mois d'août est particulièrement étouffant, ne trouvez-vous pas.

– Autant s'y habituer, si vous vous installez à Port-Royal, répondit en souriant le jeune homme. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher des rafraîchissements ? »

Daisy acquiesça et Willy se plongea à nouveau vaillamment dans l'afflux des invités. Il avait à peine repéré un valet portant un plateau qu'un groupe d'hommes de son âge le bouscula.

« Faîtes donc attention ! » lança l'un des jeunes hommes.

Très élégant, il était aussi très éméché. Willy haussa les épaules et se détourna, quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par la manche.

« Je vous reconnais, vous êtes le bâtard de l'amiral. »

Willy le dévisagea froidement.

« Calme-toi, Charles, » fit l'un de ses amis.

Mais Charles de n'écouta pas :

« Tout le monde se pose tellement de questions, Cooper, vous pouvez bien y répondre ! En admettant que vous le sachiez vous-même. Alors, êtes-vous le bâtard de l'amiral ou celui d'Elizabeth Swann ? Des deux ? Est-ce vrai que Norrington et son ami le capitaine sont… »

La gifle que lui colla Willy le fit taire.

« Si vous n'étiez pas aussi ivre, je vous provoquerais en duel immédiatement, siffla le lieutenant. Mais je mettrai votre grossièreté sur le compte de l'excès de boisson, et je suis certain qu'une fois sobre vous serez le premier désolé de vos paroles. Sinon, vous saurez bien me retrouver pour obtenir des réponses à vos questions, monsieur…

– Longford, Charles Longford, » répondit le jeune homme, qui avait blêmi.

Willy le salua sèchement et tourna les talons. Agacé par l'interruption, il avait complètement oublié la requête de Daisy. Quand il s'en souvint, celle-ci avait quitté son poste sur le balcon et il ne parvint pas à la retrouver. Peut-être avait-elle quitté la fête avec son intarissable mère et son frère inconséquent.

« Finalement, la soirée a été plutôt agréable, » conclut Norrington un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils remontaient en voiture pour affronter de nouveaux embouteillages.

Willy hocha distraitement la tête, ses pensées ailleurs. Les insinuations de Charles Longford étaient-elles de simples divagations d'ivrognes, ou tout le monde se posait-il vraiment ces questions à son sujet ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait murmurer qu'il était le fils naturel de l'amiral et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais dans la bouche de Longford, tout avait paru bien plus désagréable.

Le jeune homme chassa ces réflexions sinistres. Il aurait bientôt mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter des ragots de salons londoniens.

…

À suivre.

…

Rassurez-vous, après ce premier chapitre, l'intrigue ne tournera plus trop autour des mariages et des ronds de jambes, on en viendra aux pirates et nos vieux amis Jack, Will et compagnie feront leur retour, mais il faut bien réintroduire les personnages petit à petit et présenter les nouveaux !


	2. A bord du Tempest

**Disclaimer et Rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 2**

**À bord du **_**Tempest**_

Willy tendait sa malle à un matelot pour qu'il la charge sur sa barque et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il entendit héler son nom. Se retournant, il reconnut le lieutenant Philip Fraser, l'aide de camp de Norrington.

Fils d'un membre influent du gouvernement, Fraser avait été imposé à l'amiral, mais celui-ci n'avait finalement pas eu à le regretter. Le lieutenant était des plus compétents et Willy Cooper le trouvait plutôt sympathique.

« Vous n'êtes pas déjà à bord ? demanda celui-ci après l'avoir salué. Je croyais que vous étiez arrivé hier. »

Fraser se laissa tomber dans la barque à côté de Willy.

« Non, j'ai raté le coche. J'espère que l'amiral n'est pas trop contrarié. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils abordaient le _Tempest_. Norrington n'était nulle part en vue mais Gillette faisait les cent pas sur la dunette, observant d'un œil noir les derniers préparatifs.

« Messieurs Fraser et Cooper, comme c'est aimable de vous joindre à nous, lâcha-t-il à leur adresse, sardonique. Le plus dur est fait, mais si vous voulez jouer les inspecteurs des travaux finis, ne vous gênez pas. »

Les deux lieutenants le saluèrent, puis Fraser alla rejoindre l'amiral. Willy contempla Gillette du coin de l'œil, se remémorant des allusions de Charles Longford quelques jours auparavant lors de leur altercation chez Lord Howard. Le capitaine ne lui avait jamais paru particulièrement séduisant, et il avait eu tendance à s'empâter sérieusement depuis leur première rencontre. S'ajoutant à cela son manque total d'éducation et son caractère de cochon, il était difficile de voir en lui quelqu'un capable de déchaîner les passions, à moins d'être sérieusement désespéré. D'un autre côté, Norrington était une des personnes les plus seules qu'il ait jamais rencontré…

« Monsieur Cooper, reprit Gillette, vous savez à quel point votre compagnie me ravit, tout comme je n'ignore pas que la réciproque est vraie, malheureusement, je crains de devoir vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez pas rester planté à mes côtés tout le reste du voyage. Il me semble que vous avez des devoirs à bord de ce navire. Faîtes au moins semblant de les remplir. »

Willy rougit et prit congé. Il rejoignit le carré des officiers, pour vérifier que sa malle avait bien était déposée au bon endroit, où le troisième lieutenant Rathbone jouait aux dames avec le capitaine des fusiliers marins.

« Je vois que tout le monde travaille très dur.

– Bonjour à vous aussi, William. Est-ce que vous savez exactement ce que nous serons sensés faire une fois à Port Royal ? L'amiral a dû vous le dire. »

Willy secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. On va chasser le pirate, mais ça vous vous en doutiez déjà. Visiblement, un petit nouveau a fait son apparition et on demande la supervision de quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté que le commodore en poste. On aura probablement plus de détails une fois en mer.

…

Willy ne se trompait pas. Le _Tempest_ avait appareillé depuis une petite semaine quand tous les officiers furent convoqués dans la grande cabine, où Norrington et Gillette les attendaient déjà.

« Messieurs, commença Norrington, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la piraterie a sérieusement diminuée dans les Indes occidentales depuis quelques années. Cependant, un nouveau capitaine a, depuis quelques temps, démontré que nous ne devions pas relâcher notre vigilance. »

L'amiral leur montra la carte marine étalée sur son bureau et désigna du doigt plusieurs petites îles.

« De nombreuses colonies ont été attaquées. De simples villages de pêcheurs au départ, puis les cibles sont devenues de plus en plus importantes. Un de nos forts, surveillant ce passage-ci, est tombé aux mains des pirates il y a quelques mois. »

Les officiers s'entreregardèrent. Des villes et des villages, passaient encore, mais une position militaire bien protégée à un endroit stratégique n'avait pas dû être facile à prendre.

« Sait-on qui est ce mystérieux capitaine ? » demanda finalement Rathbone.

Gillette leva les yeux de la carte et se fut lui qui répondit :

« Oui et non. Nous ignorons tout de sa véritable identité ou même de sa nationalité. D'après les témoignages des survivants, il se ferait appeler simplement « le Révérend ». Son pavillon représente un crâne et une croix sur fond noir. »

Norrington tapota deux ou trois points de la carte.

« Certains rapports indiquent que des attaques ont eu lieu presque simultanément en des points très éloignés, ce qui indiquent que ce Révérend a plusieurs navires à ses ordres. Combien, il s'agira de le découvrir, mais on peut supposer que leur lieu de rendez-vous, si ce n'est Tortuga, est désormais Fort George. Nous devrons probablement commencer par là. »

La réunion prit fin peu après, et la journée n'était pas terminée que le moindre membre de l'équipage, y compris sans doute le chat du cuisinier, était au courant de la discussion. Les matelots ne s'inquiétaient guère pour l'instant des combats à venir, mais la perspective de prendre des navires lourdement chargés de biens volés leur paraissait des plus attrayantes.

…

William Cooper n'eut pas le temps de voir le temps passer les semaines suivantes. Les exercices de tir et de manœuvres lui prenaient une grande partie de son temps, et il devait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu un jeune aspirant du nom de Bastocke qui semblait incapable de faire un pas sans attirer des accidents sur lui et ses voisins. Le pauvre garçon souffrait toujours du mal de mer après bien des jours de traversée, et il ne retenait absolument rien des leçons de navigation.

Willy n'avait guère eu l'occasion de voir son tuteur qui passait la majeure partie de ses journées enfermé dans sa cabine avec Gillette et Fraser. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins trois jours, depuis le repas que les officiers du carré avait donné un dîner en son honneur (repas qui s'était fort bien déroulé si l'on exceptait l'incident avec le canard. C'était Willy qui était chargé de le découper : un coup de roulis imprévu, le couteau avec ripé et tout à coup la volaille s'était littéralement envolée à l'autre bout de la table pour atterrir sur les genoux de Gillette) quand un cri de la vigie attira l'amiral sur le pont.

« Une voile à bâbord ! »

Les officiers dirigèrent tous leur lunette dans la direction indiquée. En effet, encore loin, on pouvait distinguer une voile, apparaissant et disparaissant aux creux des vagues. Le navire inconnu ne cessa de se rapprocher durant la matinée et Willy fut le premier à l'identifier. Gillette l'avait envoyé dans les hauteurs avec sa longue-vue pour appuyer la vigie. On distinguait à présent un navire à deux-ponts, très rapide malgré son envergure si on en jugeait par la façon dont il s'était rapproché du _Tempest_.

« Je crois qu'il hisse son pavillon, monsieur », souffla le matelot à ses côtés.

Hochant la tête, Willy se concentra, les yeux plissés. Un pavillon noir… et, comme il s'y attendait presque à ce moment, il distingua le crâne et la croix. Se laissant glisser sur le pont, il rejoignit son capitaine sans retard.

« C'est le Révérend, monsieur ! ».

Gillette leva les sourcils.

« Les navires pirates sont rarement aussi grands, mais même un navire de cette classe ne pourrait prétendre affronter un vaisseau-amiral, » marmonna-t-il incrédule.

À ses côtés, Norrington paraissait moins sceptique :

« Nous avons déjà croisé un navire pirate de ce type, et sans doute même plus rapide », rappela-t-il.

Ni Gillette ni Willy n'eurent besoin qu'on leur remémore le nom du navire en question.

« Branle-bas de combat ! » lança Gillette.

Alors que le tambour battait le rappel, chacun se précipita à son poste. Tandis que Willy se dirigeait vers sa batterie à bâbord, il vit Rathbone se précipiter dans l'entrepont rejoindre la sienne.

Les instants qui suivirent parurent très longs à tout le monde. Le navire du Révérend était rapide, mais il fallut attendre un moment avant qu'il n'arrive à portée des canons.

« Feu, » lança enfin Gillette.

La première bordée était trop courte, mais avant que les canons n'entrent une deuxième fois en service, le Révérend envoya sa réponse. La plupart des boulets ratèrent leur but, mais une partie du gréement du mat d'artimon se décrocha. Willy n'eut pas le temps de jeter un œil aux dégâts car il lançait une seconde bordée.

La suite fut assez confuse. Les boulets et les éclats de bois volaient, certains matelots s'écroulant et étant aussitôt emporter à l'infirmerie. Sur la dunette, Norrington se tenait impassible. Dans son grand uniforme, il offrait une cible de choix, mais n'avait pas pour l'instant autre chose à faire que montrer sa présence et laisser Gillette mener le combat.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le Révérend se désengagea. Le capitaine ordonna immédiatement sa poursuite mais le pirate ne cessa de gagner du terrain.

« Nous allons le perdre pendant la nuit », grommela Gillette alors qu'accompagné de William et de Rathbone il se frayait un chemin dans l'infirmerie pour voir la note du boucher.

Une vingtaine d'hommes aux blessures de gravits variable étaient allongés dans des hamacs pendant que le chirurgien du bord, Johnstone, s'activait. La bataille avait fait cinq morts, dont Bastocke, le petit aspirant empoté.

« En voilà un qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'Angleterre, » avait soufflé Rathbone en le voyant.

Gillette poussa un soupir. Ce serait à lui d'écrire à la famille Bastocke pour leur annoncer que la brillante carrière de leur fils avait été tuée dans l'œuf. Avec le fils.

Il avait vu juste, cependant. Au matin, la mer était calme et il n'y avait plus aucun signe de leur agresseur.

« Il est décidément très rapide, » dit pensivement Norrington en contemplant l'horizon.

De mauvaise humeur, le capitaine secoua la tête avec énervement :

« À quoi pensait-il ? Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à nous aborder. À moins d'être complètement fou…

– C'est possible, évidemment. Mais il s'agissait peut-être seulement d'un avertissement. Il était seul, mais avec un ou deux autres de ses navires à portée, le combat aurait certainement était plus inégal.

– Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de se faire souhaiter un bon retour aux Caraïbes, en tout cas. » grogna Gillette.

…

À suivre.

…

Voilà, première petite bataille navale ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve de vieilles connaissances.


	3. Retrouvailles diverses

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 3**

**Retrouvailles diverses**

Willy contempla d'un œil morne la baie de Port Royal qui s'étendait devant lui. Depuis leur escarmouche avec le Révérend, la guigne semblait s'être abattue sur le _Tempest_. Le navire avait été pris dès le lendemain dans une forte tempête qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs membres de l'équipage, puis le cuisinier du bord avait découvert qu'une bonne partie du stock de nourriture était avariée. Gillette avait pris à part le commissaire aux vivres pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur la manière dont il ravitaillait le vaisseau amiral, mais sa voix portait suffisamment loin pour que tout le monde en profite.

L'arrivée à bon port permettrait de remettre le _Tempest_ en état, et le jeune lieutenant espérait qu'il en serait de même pour le moral de l'équipage.

« Monsieur Cooper, fit Gillette qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, j'espère qu'il vous reste un uniforme à peu près présentable dans votre coffre. Vous faîtes partie de la délégation qui aura la chance infinie d'accompagner l'amiral et moi-même à terre, pour la réception du gouverneur Sharpe. Ne nous faîtes pas trop honte.

– Bien, monsieur, » répondit simplement Willy, se disant que s'il y avait bien un officier insortable en société ici, c'était bien Gillette.

Il se prépara néanmoins soigneusement pour la soirée, et rejoint à l'heure le reste de la compagnie. Les lieutenants Lockley et Rathbone veilleraient sur le navire en leur absence. Willy n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre pied à terre, contrairement à l'amiral qui s'était déjà entretenu avec le reste de la flotte déjà en place et avait pris possession de son logement, une villa cossue dans les hauteurs de la ville.

Le dîner fut parfaitement ennuyeux. Norrington, splendide dans son uniforme d'apparat, son Ordre du Bain étincelant sur sa poitrine, conversait avec le gouverneur à l'autre bout de la table. Willy, coincé entre une femme de pasteur sinistre et un planteur, essayait de suivre la conversation et d'avaler un morceau de ragoût étouffant.

« Sous la direction de sir James, il ne fait aucun doute que nous serons bien vite débarrassés de ces maudits pirates, glissa à mi-voix le voisin de Willy. Mais j'oubliais de me présenter ! Richard Longford, je possède une petite plantation. Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques mois à peine, et je dois dire que tout est bien différent de l'Angleterre, ici. Heureusement, ma famille va me rejoindre sous peu.

– Votre famille ? J'ai rencontré des Longford à Londres, juste avant mon départ…

– Oui, vous avez sans doute du faire la connaissance de mes enfants, Charles et Daisy ? Ils seront sans doute ravis de vous revoir ici.

– En effet, marmonna Willy. Il doutait que Charles ait la moindre envie de recroiser sa route, quant à Daisy, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il était allé lui chercher des boissons, et rien ne disait que leurs retrouvailles se passent sous de meilleurs auspices. Mais vous savez, je risque fort d'être en mer à ce moment-là. »

Richard Longford hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« C'est vrai, mais certainement qu'à présent que l'amiral dirige les opérations, ce fameux Révérend et sa bande ne seront plus qu'une petite gêne ! Vous aurez amplement le temps de revenir vous détendre ici avant de regagner l'Angleterre. On dit qu'aucun pirate n'a jamais échappé à Norrington. »

Willy aurait aimé partager son optimisme et sa vision idyllique de la vie d'officier, mais la femme du pasteur interrompit ses réflexions :

« Vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce que vous entendez, monsieur Longford. Il y en a au moins un qui lui a échappé : Jack Sparrow ! Et il a emmené la fille du gouverneur de l'époque, Swann, avec lui dans ses pillages ! Le _Black Pearl_ n'a jamais été pris et quand quelques-uns des complices de Sparrow ont été attrapés, certains ont encore trouvé le moyen de s'échapper ! Quant à la fille Swann, qui faisait partie de ce groupe de prisonniers, croyez-vous ce que Norrington a fait quand elle a échappé à la potence sous le simple prétexte qu'elle attendait un enfant ? Il l'a logée chez lui, comme une invitée ! Puis l'a laissé partir sans plus d'histoire. S'il est aussi bien disposé envers tous les pirates, nous ne sommes pas prêts de voir finir les méfaits du Révérend.

– Ne savons-nous rien de ce fameux Révérend ? demanda Willy, avide de changer de sujet.

– On dit que c'est un ancien pasteur, d'où son surnom, tenta Mr Longford, tout en faisant un geste de la main illustrant son ignorance.

– Encore une rumeur parfaitement ridicule, renifla la harpie. Ce surnom a été simplement choisi pour tourner en dérision notre Église, mais il est hors de question de supposer que cet horrible pirate ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le clergé. »

C'est avec soulagement que Willy vit arriver la fin du repas. Un peu plus tard, alors que lui et le capitaine Gillette regagnaient le bord, Willy soutenant fermement un jeune aspirant qui avait forcé sur la boisson durant le repas, le lieutenant se dit qu'il avait hâte d'être en mer. Peu importait les risques de blessures ou de mort, il préférerait toujours cela à une de ces assommantes réceptions.

…

Norrington laissa négligemment tomber sa perruque sur son bureau et commença à feuilleter les rapports qui s'y trouvaient avant de les abandonner également en soupirant. Il était trop tard pour continuer à travailler, même pour lui. Ce dîner chez le gouverneur avait été une vraie perte de temps, mais il n'y avait pas eu moyen d'y couper. Enfin, à présent, c'était passé. Dès demain matin, ils pourraient passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'amiral ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger sur son lit et se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Malheureusement, le lit était déjà occupé.

« Salut, vieux ! »

Jack Sparrow, étendu nonchalamment sur les draps, ses bottes sales y laissant des traces de boue, lui fit un grand sourire étincelant. Il n'avait évidemment pas changé. Depuis que lui et le reste de son équipage avait bu à la Fontaine de Jouvence, le poids des ans ne se faisaient plus sentir chez lui.

« Sparrow, grogna Norrington. Je me disais bien que tout était trop calme. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui serait arrivé si un autre que moi vous avait trouvé ici ?

– L'entreprise n'est en effet pas sans risque. J'avoue que je m'attendais à moitié à ce que Gillette soit déjà là à vous attendre, à la place que j'occupe en ce moment, frémissant d'impatience. Les bruits qui courent seraient-ils donc faux, ou avez-vous simplement mal à la tête ce soir ? »

L'amiral ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« Je suis un homme extrêmement patient, mais il viendra un jour, et il est très proche, où même moi ne pourrais plus vous supporter. J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas introduit ici dans le seul but de me souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

Jack se leva et s'approcha de Norrington de son habituelle démarche chaloupée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je vous transmets aussi le bonjour des Turner ! Ils le passent également au petit Willy. »

Il observa l'officier d'un œil critique.

« Hmm, décidément, le temps est toujours aussi peu clément envers vous. Mais Elizabeth avait raison, vous avez toujours des cheveux, j'ai perdu mon pari. Cela étant, je pourrais prétendre le contraire, comment le saurait-elle ?

– Sparrow…

– Ah, bien, toujours la tête aux affaires, jamais pour une discussion innocente, hein ? La rumeur de votre arrivée vous a précédé, ainsi que le fait que le grand amiral sir James Norrington allait punir le vilain Révérend pour tous ses méfaits. Autant vous prévenir, vous n'y arriverez pas.

– Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ? »

Le pirate afficha un nouveau sourire lumineux.

« Vous vous souvenez du _Pearl_ ? Rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que vos petits bricks taillés pour la vitesse, et je ne parle même pas de ces énormes vaisseaux lourdement armés sur lesquels vous vous obstinez à naviguer. Le navire du Révérend est aussi rapide. Enfin presque.

– J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. Et puisqu'on en parle, le nom du navire de ce Révérend, le connaissez-vous ? Ainsi que ceux de ses alliés ?

– Le nom de son navire, c'est le Révérend aussi. Non, il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination. Quant aux autres renseignements… Je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir de la découverte. »

Norrington se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un dîner assommant et à présent, Sparrow. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez d'une grande aide. J'ai peine à croire, même de votre part, que vous ayez couru autant de risques pour parvenir jusqu'à moi pour le seul plaisir de vous écoutez parler.

– J'essaie de vous aider, protesta le pirate en agitant les bras. À ma manière ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous aviez déjà croisé la route du Révérend ?

– Vous semblez si bien au courant de mes faits et gestes, rétorqua l'amiral, sarcastique.

– Bon, bon d'accord. Si vous voulez savoir, je me serais bien épargné ce petit voyage, mais Élizabeth, dès qu'elle a entendu parlé de votre retour, tenait à ce que vous soyez mis en garde. Le Révérend n'est pas une partie de plaisir, même pour ses collègues. On dit même qu'il a des pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais puisque vous savez déjà tout… »

Il effectua un profond salut, puis, avant que Norrington ait pu faire le moindre geste, bondit par la fenêtre. L'officier boita jusqu'à l'ouverture et observa Sparrow gambadant comme un cabri dans le jardin et disparaissant bien vite dans l'obscurité.

…

Une semaine avait passé depuis leur arrivée à Port Royal, et le _Tempest_ serait bientôt prêt à partir. L'amiral n'avait fait part à personne de ses plans, mais Willy était certain que le premier objectif de la flotte serait de reprendre Fort George au Révérend. Norrington n'avait parlé de son entrevue avec Jack qu'à lui et Gillette. Si le capitaine s'était immédiatement répandu en insultes envers le pirate et son insolence habituelle, Willy avait surtout regretté de ne pas avoir eu lui-même directement des nouvelles de ses parents.

Encore qu'il avait du mal à les considérer comme ses parents, ruminait-il alors qu'il marchait sur la jetée en compagnie de Philip Fraser. Il ne les avait fréquentés que quelques jours des années auparavant, et désormais, il devait paraître avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'eux. Même si Norrington n'avait pas vraiment donné de détails, Willy avait perçu une légère amertume dans la façon dont il avait dépeint Sparrow, un homme plus âgé que lui, toujours jeune et vif.

« Lieutenant ! Lieutenant Cooper ! »

Willy releva brusquement la tête et aperçut une jeune femme, abritée sous une ombrelle, s'approcher en lui faisant signe de la main. Plus loin, un homme et une femme la regardaient faire, clairement désapprobateurs. Le jeune homme reconnut alors seulement Daisy Longford, accompagnée de sa mère et son frère.

Ces deux derniers restèrent en retrait tandis que Daisy et Willy conversaient.

« Nous sommes arrivés avant-hier et je n'en suis pas fâchée ! Le voyage a été épouvantable ! Notre vaisseau faisait partie d'un convoi de la Compagnie des Indes, et tout le monde était sur le qui-vive à cause de ces pirates, mais nous n'en avons pas croisé un seul.

– Vous n'aurez certainement plus l'occasion d'en croiser à l'avenir, intervint Fraser avec assurance. Nous allons régler ce problème dans les prochaines semaines.

– Ne vendons tout de même pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, » marmonna Willy.

Miss Longford les salua et alla rejoindre sa famille.

« Elle est charmante, non ? fit Fraser un peu plus tard. Je ne suis pas mécontent que son frère n'ait pas estimé digne de lui de participer à la conversation. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer autour d'une table de jeu et j'ai rarement eu l'honneur de rencontrer un aussi parfait crétin. »

Willy ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Daisy avait été tout à fait aimable à son égard. De toute évidence, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de l'avoir laissée en plan lors du bal. Mais, à la réflexion, n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait laissé en plan ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son petit accrochage avec Charles n'avait pas dû parvenir jusqu'à elle, ou si c'était le cas, cela ne lui avait pas déplu.

…

« Comment as-tu pu te précipiter ainsi sur un quasi-inconnu ? pesta Mrs Longford, tandis que la petite famille montait en voiture pour regagner leur demeure.

– Ce n'est pas un inconnu, il m'a été présenté en même temps que l'amiral Norrington. Cela ne vous aurait pas déplu si c'était avec lui que j'avais parlé.

– Ne sois pas si insolente. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. L'amiral est parfaitement respectable, alors que ce garçon…

– … a été jugé suffisamment respectable par l'amiral pour qu'il en fasse son héritier.

– On n'en sait absolument rien. C'est ce qui se dit, et l'hypothèse est plus que probable, mais il est hors de question que tu t'entiches de ce garçon sorti d'on ne sait où. Ce serait du joli si tu l'épousais et si le mariage à peine célébré, Norrington trouvait enfin une épouse qui lui donne un fils. Que vous resterait-il alors ? Rien du tout ! »

Daisy fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère s'accrochait contre vents et marées à l'option James Norrington, et rien ne paraissait capable de l'ébranler dans sa résolution. Elle avait eu du mal à croire que l'amiral n'ait pas été à ce point bouleversé par la ressemblance entre sa fille et Élizabeth Turner, mais cela ne l'avait pas découragé pour autant.

« Il cache seulement ses sentiments, avait-elle décrété par la suite, et tu n'as rien fait pour arranger les choses, à t'esquiver avec son pupille à la première occasion. »

Charles lui était habituellement d'un grand soutien face à sa mère, sa langue acérée démontant sans mal ses arguments et ses idées les plus ridicules, mais depuis quelque temps, depuis ce fameux bal, en fait, il semblait maussade.

« Pour une fois, mère a raison, décréta-t-il. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ce Cooper, et je n'en ai pas entendu que du bien, je peux te l'assurer.

– Oh, vraiment Charles, merci beaucoup, fit sèchement Mrs Longford. Enfin, tu vois bien, Daisy, tu ferais aussi bien de l'oublier tout de suite. D'ailleurs, il va bientôt partir chasser les pirates, et on n'en entendra certainement plus parler. »

_On peut dire la même chose au sujet de Norrington_, pensa Daisy, mais elle préféra le garder pour elle.

…

À suivre.


	4. Duel

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 4**

**Duel**

Charles Longford s'essuya nerveusement le front avec son mouchoir en dentelle et lança un regard soupçonneux à son adversaire par-dessus son mauvais jeu de cartes, se demandant à quel moment précisément sa chance avait tourné et comment il allait se sortir de cette impasse.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu son temps, dès son arrivée à Port Royal, pour trouver un établissement de jeu où il serait à son aise, et les premiers soirs s'étaient déroulés agréablement à jouer au piquet, Charles retournant chez lui des bénéfices non négligeables en poche. Il avait d'ailleurs joué la veille contre la même personne avec profit.

À présent, son adversaire, un grand homme mince au teint cuivré, entassait ses gains devant lui. Un petit sourire agaçant sur le visage, il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, prétextant la chaleur, mais Charles en connaissait la vraie raison : ainsi, il évitait les accusations de tricherie en montrant qu'il ne cachait aucune carte.

L'homme remporta encore le pli suivant. Désormais, Charles avait vraiment des ennuis. Il avait dépassé le stade où il pourrait couvrir ses pertes et il se voyait mal en réclamer encore à son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas été très heureux de ce qu'il avait pu entendre de sa conduite à Londres et le lui avait fait savoir. À la prochaine incartade, sa vie insouciante prendrait fin et il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Néanmoins, la chance allait forcément tourner à nouveau en sa faveur…

Quelques plis plus tard, la situation était devenue vraiment catastrophique.

« Je crois que j'ai assez joué pour ce soir, dit l'homme d'un ton enjoué en abattant ses dernières cartes. Il est temps de régler nos comptes, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

Charles épongea une nouvelle fois son front blême.

« Je… ce serait avec grand plaisir, naturellement, malheureusement… À l'heure actuelle… »

Son adversaire perdit immédiatement son air bienveillant, et son visage basané parut soudain redoutable.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes un de ces petits écervelés qui jouent au-delà de leurs moyens ? Les mauvais payeurs ne sont pas appréciés à Port Royal.

– Je vous payerai, j'ai seulement besoin d'un… un délai. Un léger délai. »

L'homme l'observa attentivement, puis son regard s'adoucit.

« Je crois que nous allons pouvoir trouver un arrangement. Discutons-en un peu à l'air libre. »

Rassuré, Charles le suivit sur le balcon, où son interlocuteur contempla la rue animée en contrebas avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis un homme estimé dans ma profession, Mr Longford, commença-t-il. Interrogez n'importe lequel de mes collègues, ils ne vous diront que du bien de Bartholomew Smith. Savez-vous pourquoi ? J'ai toujours à cœur le bonheur de mes camarades. Grâce à vous, je vais peut-être pouvoir rendre service à l'un de mes plus chers amis.

– Oh, euh, vraiment ? dit Charles, étonné.

– Connaissez-vous le lieutenant William Cooper ?

– J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser, répondit sèchement Charles. S'il est votre ami…

– Lui ? Non, bien au contraire. Si vous pouviez le provoquer en duel, cela arrangerait mon ami. Et j'oublierais vos dettes. »

Charles avala sa salive. Il savait tirer l'épée, mais risquer sa vie l'avait toujours fait trembler. Quand Cooper l'avait provoqué, en Angleterre, il avait préféré ne pas donner suite, et voilà qu'à présent, on lui demandait de l'affronter.

« Pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas ? Ou votre ami ?

– Je n'ai jamais bénéficié d'une éducation de gentleman, comme c'est votre cas, et je ne vaux pas grand-chose l'épée à la main. Quant à mon ami, il est infirme. N'est-ce pas un moyen de satisfaire tout le monde ? Un duel s'arrêtant au premier sang suffirait amplement pour que l'honneur soit sauf. »

Charles réfléchit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il s'en tirerait peut-être avec une égratignure dans le cas où il perdrait. Et il n'avait de tout de façons aucun moyen de se procurer rapidement de l'argent. Peut-être même gagnerait-il ! Cela ferait du bien à ce lieutenant arrogant, et sans doute arrêterait-il de tourner autour de Daisy.

« Cela me semble une bonne idée, décida-t-il.

– Magnifique ! Je serais votre témoin. Laissez-moi fixer les modalités, si cela ne vous ennuie pas… »

…

Willy et Philip Fraser sortirent de chez le maître voilier, plutôt satisfaits.

« Enfin, il n'y aura plus qu'à les faire livrer sur le _Tempest_, soupira Fraser. Cette fois-ci tout est prêt, et peut-être que le capitaine arrêtera un peu de se plaindre, pour changer.

– Tsss, tsss, un peu de respect ! Mais à mon avis, c'est être un peu optimiste. Le capitaine ne s'arrête généralement de se plaindre que pour se mettre à persifler.

– Et c'est vous qui parlez de respect ! Je sais que vous le connaissez de longue date, mais si on vous entendait… »

Ces derniers jours, Gillette n'avait cessé de tempêter à propos des réparations du navire. Elles allaient bon train mais chaque petite contrariété l'agaçait et il ne se privait pas pour le faire savoir. Willy n'avait jamais eu à redire quant à la compétence de son capitaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, à chaque nouvel éclat, comment deux personnes aussi différentes que lui et Norrington pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien.

– Lieutenant Cooper ? »

Willy se retourna et découvrit à son grand déplaisir Charles Longford qui le toisait, les lèvres pincées.

« Je crois que nous avions laissé une affaire en suspens, à Londres, poursuivit le jeune homme, une expression méprisante sur le visage.

– En effet. »

Willy haussa les sourcils, surpris. Charles ne s'était pas manifesté depuis et le lieutenant ne pensait pas qu'il tenait tant que cela à un duel.

« Je suis à votre disposition, monsieur, continua Longford. Et si vous êtes libre ce soir…

– Le soir ? intervint Fraser. Étrange période de la journée pour un duel. Pourquoi pas demain matin à l'aube, comme des gens civilisés ? »

Longford lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« En tant qu'offensé, c'est à moi de fixer les termes de la rencontre, il me semble.

– Offensé, vraiment ? ricana Willy. Mais après tout, allez-y, je peux vous affronter à toutes les heures de la journée et de la nuit, pour ce que cela change.

– Très bien, au couchez du soleil, il y a un terrain idéal derrière la demeure de Sir Alfred Wigby. Nous nous arrêterons au premier sang. Venez avec un témoin. »

Longford les salua et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

« Il ne manque vraiment pas d'air, celui-là ! remarqua Fraser. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– Juste une dispute idiote avant notre départ de Londres, expliqua Willy les yeux fixés sur le dos de Longford. Il a fait des remarques sur ma naissance et mon tuteur qui ne m'ont pas plu et je lui avais signifié que s'il désirait développer quand il serait moins ivre il saurait où me trouver… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il insisterait.

– Pour ce que je connais du bonhomme, il serait en effet plutôt du genre à fuir ce genre de rencontre que de les rechercher. En tout cas, il ne faudrait pas que cela s'ébruite. Le moment est mal choisi pour se faire tuer, blesser, ou arrêter. L'amiral Norrington n'apprécierait guère.

– Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne. Vraiment, nous ne risquons qu'une égratignure. Puis-je vous demander de me servir de témoin ?

– Inutile de demander. En fait, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

– Oh, tant mieux s'il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse », conclut Willy en soupirant.

Il n'avait jamais trop compris l'attirance de son ami pour tout ce qui était duel et combat, qu'il s'agisse de vraies batailles ou de rencontres amicales.

…

Le soir, dans le salon de la demeure de l'amiral, Willy attendait patiemment que Fraser vienne le rejoindre. Il avait hâte que cette histoire idiote soit réglée. Le jeune homme n'appréciait guère les duels, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en principe interdits, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'y dérober. Il espérait en tout cas que son tuteur ne saurait rien de cette rencontre. Norrington détestait les effusions de sang inutiles. D'un autre côté, quelqu'un d'aussi tatillon que lui sur les questions d'honneur devait certainement avoir déjà été entraîné dans ce genre d'événement dans sa jeunesse (ou avoir servi de témoin à Gillette, dont la seule figure devait attirer les gants de tous les bretteurs potentiels qu'il croisait comme un aimant). Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux que le duel ne soit qu'au premier sang. Il n'estimait guère Charles Longford, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant avoir la mort d'un homme sur la conscience. Quelque chose lui disait également que Daisy Longford n'apprécierait pas non plus. Peut-être même ne voudrait-elle plus voir Willy du tout si elle apprenait seulement sa dispute avec son frère.

Willy regarda pensivement le pommeau de son épée. C'était une arme simple mais solide et qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait passé ses examens de lieutenant. Il songea brièvement à l'épée de Norrington, forgée par son père, dont l'amiral ne se séparait pas. Si la fusée était abîmée par des années d'usage, elle restait un objet superbe et n'avait jamais fait défaut à son propriétaire. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait vu, lors de sa première rencontre avec l'amiral, bien des années auparavant. Willy se demanda ce qui ce serait passé si ses parents n'étaient jamais partis à l'aventure avec Sparrow. Est-ce que Will Turner lui aurait également forgé une de ces merveilles dont il avait le secret ? En aurait-il eu jamais besoin ? Il aurait certainement appris à s'en servir, mais aurait-il suivi une carrière de marin ou de militaire, ou aurait-il plutôt choisi une vie paisible ?

Un valet de pied fit son apparition et le tira de ses réflexions.

« Le lieutenant Philip Fraser désire vous voir, monsieur. »

Willy se leva et enfila son manteau avant de rejoindre son ami. Ils sortirent de la propriété et marchèrent tranquillement. L'atmosphère était moins étouffante que dans la journée, mais il faisait tout de même chaud.

« Confiant ? » demanda l'aide de camps de Norrington.

Willy hocha la tête.

« Nous y sommes bientôt ?

– Oui, c'est le terrain juste là, vous voyez les arbres ? »

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur un vaste pré surplombant une crique alors que le soleil se couchait. Longford les y attendait déjà, accompagné d'un homme de haute taille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon témoin, Mr Bartholomew Smith », fit Longford en présentant son compagnon.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent, mais avant de pouvoir pousser plus loin la rencontre, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent du bosquet à l'extrémité du champ.

« Quelques amis à moi désireux d'assister au spectacle, » fit Smith avec un sourire narquois.

Longford ouvrit la bouche, ahuri, mais Willy et Fraser portèrent immédiatement la main à leur épée : avec leurs cicatrices, leurs tatouages et leurs boucles d'oreille, les nouveaux venus avaient surtout l'air de marins de la pire espèce.

« Emparez-vous de lui, ordonna Smith à ses hommes en pointant Willy du doigt. Il nous le faut vivant. Les autres… ne sont vraiment pas indispensables. »

– Mais que signifie tout cela ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? glapit Longford alors qu'une des brutes s'approchait de lui, l'arme à la main, un sourire dévoilant des dents manquantes sur son large visage. Enfin, Smith, c'est absolument ridicule, je ne vous ai rien fait ! Et comment espérez-vous que je vous paye... »

Les deux lieutenants, de leur côté, avaient déjà engagé le combat avec d'autres bandits. Willy ignorait ce qu'on lui voulait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser enlever.

« Si c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse, lança Fraser d'un ton dégagé, sachez que mon père occupe un poste très important ! Il paierait cher pour me revoir vivant. Par contre, il donnerait une fortune pour qu'on lui amène les assassins de son fils. À vous de voir comment son argent serait le mieux employé.

– Ma famille également pourrait payer une rançon ! » s'exclama aussitôt Longford en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Smith.

Celui-ci se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Pourquoi pas ? Le Révérend pourra toujours se débarrasser de vous plus tard si vous avez menti. »

Longford jeta immédiatement son arme et se laissa lier les mains. Pendant ce temps, Willy et Philip Fraser donnaient plus de fil à retordre à leurs opposants, mais durent s'incliner sous le nombre et bientôt, encadrés par les hommes de main de Smith, ils furent tous entraînés vers la crique. Dans la nuit tombante, Willy aperçut une barque qui les attendait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comme si la tombée de la nuit était un moment normal pour un duel ! Longford avait eu l'air sincère quand il l'avait proposé, mais uniquement parce qu'il s'était montré aussi stupide que lui…

Derrière lui, Fraser glissa et tomba. Willy eut juste le temps de se retourner pour le voir repousser d'un coup d'épaule la main du pirate qui le retenait, se relever et se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Deux hommes partirent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Willy pria pour qu'il parvienne à s'échapper. Smith, impassible, tira un lourd pistolet de sa ceinture, visa tranquillement Fraser, qui avait en peu de temps couvert du terrain, et fit feu.

Le cœur serré, Willy vit son ami tomber et ne plus se relever.

« Revenez, cria Smith à l'adresse des hommes partis à sa poursuite. Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! »

À côté de Willy, Charles Longford gémit. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Willy se laissa à nouveau entraîner à sa suite, essayant de dissimuler qu'il n'en menait pas plus large. C'était lui que le Révérend voulait, et c'était lui qui avait entraîné le pauvre Fraser dans cette histoire. Que se passerait-il quand Norrington s'apercevrait de sa disparition ? Et pire, quand il apprendrait qu'il était entre les mains du Révérend ?

…

À suivre.


	5. Une mauvaise matinée

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 5**

**Une mauvaise matinée**

Norrington se débattit un moment avant que son valet de chambre ne parvienne à le faire émerger de son sommeil.

« Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant péniblement sur son matelas.

– Le capitaine Gillette, monsieur. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

Sous une paupière encore lourde, l'amiral jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ce devait déjà être le matin, même si le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

« J'espère bien que c'est urgent, pour venir à une heure pareille. Bien, faîtes-le monter.

– Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide à vous habiller d'abord ?

– Oh, je pense que j'arriverai à me débrouiller tout seul, Jennings. J'ai observé la manœuvre à l'occasion et je dois pouvoir me souvenir de toutes les étapes à exécuter, et dans l'ordre, » répliqua Norrington, sarcastique, en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Le domestique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce tandis que l'amiral se levait péniblement. Pour une fois que sa douleur à la jambe ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, songea-t-il en faisant passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Gillette gérait la plupart des situations sans avoir besoin de le consulter, et ne l'aurait pas dérangé pendant ses rares périodes de repos pour une raison superficielle.

Le capitaine pénétra bientôt dans la chambre tandis que son supérieur finissait de se vêtir.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Norrington en nouant sa cravate, essayant de garder une voix neutre.

Gillette s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que le valet disparaisse à nouveau.

« Le lieutenant Cooper n'a pas pris son quart quand il le devait, monsieur. Rathbone le remplace, et j'ai prétendu que vous lui aviez confié une mission particulière, mais s'il n'est pas de retour bientôt, nous devrons organiser des recherches ou le compter comme déserteur. Fraser aussi n'est nulle part en vue, mais je crois qu'il n'avait aucune obligation cette nuit. »

Norrington fronça les sourcils :

« William n'est pas du genre à déserter. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, vous le savez très bien…

– Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ce qu'il avait fait, dit Gillette avec une patience irritante. Simplement que nous serons obligés de le considérer comme tel s'il n'est pas présent à son poste quand nous partirons reprendre Fort George. Peut-être est-il seulement allé faire la noce avec Fraser et n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il doit être dans une taverne, cuvant son vin. »

Une telle incartade serait en un sens rassurante, pensa l'amiral, même si le fait que William soit son pupille ne devrait pas lui éviter la sanction qu'elle méritait, mais il ne pouvait croire que le jeune homme ait une conduite aussi inconséquente. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison à son absence ou en tout cas aucune aussi tranquillisante.

Norrington ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer de partir à sa recherche quand il entendit frapper à la porte et Jennings se précipiter pour ouvrir. Un brouhaha s'ensuivit.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » grogna Norrington en sortant de la chambre, Gillette trottinant sur ses talons.

Descendant dans le hall, il découvrit Jennings soutenant un lieutenant Fraser qui avait l'air plus mort que vif.

« Il est blessé, monsieur ! » expliqua inutilement le valet tandis que Norrigton s'approchait en boitant, un œil sur le sang qui coulait du bras de son aide de camp et gouttait sur le sol.

Gillette arracha Fraser des bras de Jennings et le conduisit vers le salon.

« Allez chercher un médecin, alors ! Vite ! Le docteur Frobisher doit être au fort, demandez-le, » ordonna Norrington.

Il rejoignit Gillette, occupé à étancher le sang de la blessure de Fraser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le lieutenant paraissait inconscient.

« Ces coussins vont être complètement ruinés, commenta Gillette en désignant du menton le sofa sur lequel Fraser était allongé.

– J'en serai à jamais inconsolable. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Il a reçut une balle à l'arrière du bras. On a dû essayer de lui tirer dans le dos, mais tant qu'il n'aura pas repris ses esprits, on n'en saura pas plus. »

Le capitaine se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil après avoir fait de son mieux pour Fraser et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, plongé dans leurs pensées.

« Croyez-vous que tout ceci ait un rapport avec Cooper ? demanda enfin Gillette.

– J'en suis sûr. S'ils ont été attaqués il serait tout excusé de ne pas avoir pris son quart, mais je préférerais de loin le savoir en train de rouler sous la table dans une taverne miteuse, répondit sombrement Norrington. Que fait Jennings, bon sang ?

– Il n'est pas parti il y a dix minutes. »

Lorsque Jennings et le docteur Frobisher arrivèrent enfin, Fraser ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Allongez-le sur la table, fit sèchement le chirurgien de marine après avoir jeté un œil à sa blessure. Et tenez-le fermement. L'extraction de la balle ne devrait pas poser problème, mais il ne va pas rester endormi pendant que je farfouille là-dedans. »

Les paroles de Frobisher se vérifièrent immédiatement. Norrington, Gillette et Jennings eurent fort à faire pour empêcher Fraser de se débattre. Le valet eut le plus grand mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil à son tour en contemplant Frobisher en plein travail.

« Voilà, fit celui-ci avec satisfaction en terminant de bander le bras de Fraser. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et a besoin de reprendre des forces, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Un petit verre de rhum pour faire passer, lieutenant. »

Fraser avala l'alcool avec reconnaissance. Jennings en fit autant de son côté, croyant passer inaperçu, mais personne ne lui fit de réflexion.

« Monsieur, balbutia Fraser en tournant son visage blême vers Norrington. Ils ont… Ils ont enlevé William Cooper. Le Révérend…

– Quoi ? »

Norrington savait bien que Fraser avait besoin de repos, mais ses dernières paroles le forcèrent à lui faire raconter les événements de la nuit précédente tandis qu'on le montait dans la chambre d'amis, malgré l'air désapprobateur de Frobisher.

Lorsque Fraser y fut péniblement arrivé, résumant la provocation en duel de Charles Longford, le piège, comment il avait fait le mort quand il avait été touché au bras lors de sa fuite, il glissa dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, dans cette famille, à se faire enlever par des pirates ? tempêta Gillette. La situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée ? »

Norrington lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Frobisher.

« Merci pour votre aide, docteur. Pensez-vous devoir rester aux côtés de Philip Fraser ?

– Non, comme je l'ai dit, il est hors de danger. L'os n'était même pas atteint, et j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent.

– Jennings va vous reconduire. »

Les deux hommes sortirent et l'amiral s'assit à la table où l'on venait d'opérer Fraser.

« Comment ces garçons ont-ils pu se montrer aussi stupides ? grogna Gillette. Passe pour Longford, ce godelureau ne doit pas avoir trois grammes de cervelle et personne ne le lui a jamais demandé d'ailleurs, mais Fraser et Cooper… Ce sont des lieutenants de sa Majesté !

– Pourquoi le Révérend voulait-il William ? l'interrompit Norrington, passant une main sur son front pâle. Vous avez entendu Philip Fraser, Andrew, c'était à lui que ce piège était destiné. Le Révérend se moquait bien de Longford et Fraser, c'est ce Smith qui a pensé pouvoir en tirer une rançon. Qu'est-ce que William peut avoir qui peut l'intéresser ?

– C'est évident, non ? Excusez-moi, James… Je voulais dire… Vous êtes son tuteur. Le Révérend n'a pas enlevé William pour ses fascinantes capacités, c'est simplement un otage à utiliser contre vous. »

Norrington avala péniblement sa salive. C'était parfaitement évident, Gillette avait raison. Serait-il capable de prendre d'assaut Fort George en sachant que le Révérend pourrait faire subir à William les pires tortures en représailles ? Mais il devait faire son devoir… Le Révérend ne pouvait continuer de nuire, et il ne pouvait faire passer William avant toutes les victimes encore à venir du pirate. Pouvait-il vraiment sacrifier le garçon, malgré ses beaux principes ? Non, ce n'était pas possible non plus.

Gillette, de son côté, se mordait les lèvres. Il se serait volontiers lancé dans un discours sur la bêtise dont avait fait preuve Cooper et la position délicate dans laquelle il avait laissé Norrington, mais cela n'arrangerait certainement pas la situation, et l'amiral avait surtout besoin d'aide.

« Peut-être que Cooper arrivera à s'en sortir tout seul. Il n'est pas complètement idiot, il a quand même un peu de ressource, mine de rien. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux en matière de compliments et Norrington le savait.

« Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons espérer mieux. Nos plans devront-ils rester inchangés si nous ne recevons pas de nouvelles ?

– Je pense en effet… »

Gillette fut interrompit par des coups à la porte. Noyées par le fracas, les deux hommes crurent également entendre des lamentations.

« Jennings, allez… Oh, c'est vrai, il est parti raccompagner Frobisher. »

Norrington clopina dans l'entrée et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Cette matinée s'annonçait décidément catastrophique.

Surpris, il tomba nez à nez avec la famille Longford au grand complet, à l'exception évidemment de Charles, accompagnée du colonel Lake un homme ventripotent à la tête du régiment posté à Port Royal. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il avait l'air presque aussi fatigué que Norrington. Mrs Longford sanglotait bruyamment dans un mouchoir en dentelle, tandis que son mari et sa fille affichaient un visage blême et inquiet. L'amiral remarqua que malgré son anxiété, Daisy lançait des regards teintés d'agacement à sa mère.

« Entrez, fit Norrington en les conduisant au salon.

– Je suis navré de vous déranger à une heure indue, déclara le colonel Lake.

­– Ce n'est rien, comme vous le voyez, j'étais déjà debout. Ne faîtes pas attention à l'état du séjour. »

Lake leva un sourcil à la vue du sang sur le sofa et la table mais se contenta de saluer poliment Gillette.

« Les Longford sont passés me voir il y a un peu plus d'une heure, fort inquiet car leur fils Charles a disparu et…

– Oui, disparu ! éclata Mrs Longford en se laissant tomber sur le divan, sans remarquer les tâches dans sa détresse. Il avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard, je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, nous avons cherché partout !

– Voyons, ma chérie… » marmonna Richard, essayant en vain de la réconforter.

Le colonel se racla la gorge et reprit son récit :

« Quoiqu'il en soit… À mon avis, le jeune homme est simplement allé s'amuser et refera surface d'ici peu, mais Mrs Longford a tellement insisté pour vous voir… D'après elle, vous êtes l'homme de la situation. »

Daisy laissa échapper un bruit indéfinissable, mais quand les hommes se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune fille était penchée sur sa mère, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

« Il se trouve, dit lentement Norrington, que la situation n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple. »

Il résuma brièvement le récit de Fraser, omettant les détails les plus délicats, à savoir la raison de la rencontre de William et Charles et l'identité de leur ravisseur. À l'entendre, les jeunes gens avaient été attaqués alors qu'ils se promenaient gentiment. Mentionner l'implication du Révérend n'aurait servi qu'à les angoisser davantage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de vous inquiéter, conclut Norrington alors que Mrs Longford semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ces gens-là ont tout intérêt à prendre soin de votre fils pour s'assurer une rançon coquette. Ils ne vont pas risquer de le perdre.

– Nous avons une bonne idée de l'endroit où il a pu être emmené, ajouta Gillette d'un air assuré. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous devons faire face à ce genre d'affaire. À votre place, je rentrerais chez moi me reposer en nous laissant diriger les opérations. »

La nuance d'espoir dans sa voix n'échappa à personne.

« C'est un garçon si sensible, gémit Mrs Longford. Êtes-vous certains qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal ? Nous paierons n'importe quelle somme !

– Oui, enfin, surtout moi, souffla Richard Longford d'une voix presque inaudible.

– Madame, croyez-moi, je ne prends pas cette affaire à la légère… commença Norrington.

– D'ailleurs, même s'il s'en tamponnait, de votre fils, il ne faut pas oublier que son filleul est dans le même bateau, alors il ne va pas traiter le problème par-dessus la jambe.

– Euh, oui, merci monsieur Gillette. Nous allons appareiller dans la journée. Nous avons une bonne idée de l'endroit sur lequel ces pirates ont mis le cap, et à moins d'un message de leur part nous faisant parvenir de plus amples informations, une demande de rançon en bonne et due forme, nous n'avons pas l'intention de changer nos plans. Je vous conseille donc comme l'a suggéré le capitaine Gillette de rentrer chez vous prendre un peu de repos. Nous vous tiendrons au courant autant que possible, mais je ne doute pas de revenir bientôt avec Mr Longford. »

Mrs Longford plongea à nouveau dans son mouchoir, et n'en émergea que pour regarder Norrington avec reconnaissance alors qu'il raccompagnait la famille vers la sortie.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Le colonel Lake pensait que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter, mais vous avez tout de suite su quoi faire, et je suis certaine qu'avec vous mon Charlie sera bientôt sorti d'affaire ! »

L'amiral leur lança un dernier mince sourire fatigué qui se voulait apaisant avant de refermer la porte.

« Ce garçon n'en manque vraiment pas une, grogna Richard Longford alors qu'ils remontaient dans leur voiture. Le jeu, les dettes, et maintenant, enlevé par des pirates ! Qu'inventera-t-il la prochaine fois ?

– Espèrez plutôt qu'il ait l'occasion d'à nouveau faire des siennes, rétorqua sèchement sa femme avant de s'essuyer les yeux de son mouchoir en dentelle. Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute s'il attire les convoitises, d'ailleurs le lieutenant Cooper aussi s'est fait enlever, et c'est un garçon très convenable, cela prouve bien que la conduite n'a rien à voir dans cette misérable histoire. »

Richard Longford renonça à discuter, ce que Daisy comprenait parfaitement. Vouloir raisonner avec Mrs Longford était une tâche condamnée d'avance. À présent, après toute la désapprobation dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, William Cooper était un garçon convenable ! Mais sa mère devait le trouver effectivement beaucoup plus sympathique ainsi, loin de sa fille mais risquant sa vie aux côtés de son fils. Un officier pourrait le protéger, et était sans doute moins indispensable qu'un jeune homme de bonne naissance aux yeux de ses ravisseurs.

Daisy songea avec accablement à l'amiral Norrington et au capitaine Gillette. L'implication du premier avait immédiatement rassuré sa mère sur la résolution de l'enlèvement, mais elle ne pouvait partager son optimisme. L'amiral avait l'air plus usé que jamais, et ses paroles bienveillantes ne l'avaient pas convaincue. Daisy voulait bien croire que dans sa jeunesse il avait été un héros, un stratège et un chasseur de pirates hors pair, mais il semblait désormais au bout du rouleau. Quant à ce Gillette sur lequel tant de bruits désagréables couraient, il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit particulièrement épais.

Penser que le sort de son frère – et de William Cooper ! – reposait sur les épaules de ces deux hommes lui était de plus en plus insupportable, réalisa Daisy alors que les Longford approchaient de leur demeure. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre bêtement leur retour à Port Royal en se rongeant les sangs comme sa mère. Elle ignorait encore quoi faire exactement, mais elle était au moins certaine d'une chose : elle ne resterait pas à la maison les bras croisés.

…

À suivre.


	6. Le Révérend

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 6**

**Le Révérend**

Le canot dans lequel on avait forcé Willy et Charles Longford à monter fendait les vagues, et bientôt le lieutenant vit se détacher, encore à moitié dissimulé derrière une petite avancée de terre, un navire qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître pour avoir essuyé ses tirs quelques semaines auparavant.

« _Le Révérend_ ! lança derrière lui Bartholomew Smith. J'espère que vous aurez le temps d'en apprécier tout le confort. »

Ses compagnons ricanèrent. Après quelques nouveaux coups de rames, la petite embarcation se colla aux côtés du vaisseau et un pirate monta rapidement à la coupée.

« Je vais vous délier les mains pour que vous puissiez monter seuls comme des grands, poursuivit Smith. Mais pas de blagues ! »

Willy ne voyait pas, de toutes façons, comment il aurait pu échapper à ses ravisseurs. Il était bien trop loin du rivage, à présent, et n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre à la nage, en admettant qu'il en ait la force, avant d'être rejoint. Longford commença à grimper, le teint livide, et Willy le suivit immédiatement, toujours en proie aux mêmes pensées lugubres. Fraser était-il vraiment mort ? Et même s'il n'était que blessé, parviendrait-il à trouver des secours à temps ? Que déciderait de faire Norrington quand il découvrirait leur disparition ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le pied de Charles Longford glisser. Ce dernier se rattrapa au dernier moment, mais Willy eut le temps de recevoir un dur coup de talon au front. Surpris, il lâcha prise et tomba juste dans l'espace entre les coques du canot et du navire.

« Repêchez-le ! » cria immédiatement Smith.

Le corps de Willy frotta cruellement contre la paroi immergée du _Révérend_, couverte d'algues et de bernacles. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme trouva cela étrange, mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'attarder sur ce détail. Prenant appui sur la coque, il se propulsa vers la surface… et frappa brutalement le canot de la tête. Sa vision s'assombrit et il eut l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux, tandis que, perdant conscience, il se sentait à nouveau s'enfoncer sous l'eau.

…

Quand il revint à lui, la situation ne s'était pas particulièrement améliorée. La tête douloureuse, il contempla l'endroit dans lequel on l'avait abandonné. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à réaliser qu'il était à fond de cale, les fers aux pieds, en compagnie de Charles Longford et d'une grosse femme noire, également entravés. Son manteau et sa chemise étaient déchirés à l'endroit où il avait frotté contre la coque, mais heureusement sa peau n'avait pas été entamée.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! fit une voix soulagée. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez noyé ! Je pensais que vous aviez l'habitude de monter à bord d'un navire ! »

Willy lança un regard noir à Charles, qui venait de parler. Ce crétin avait-il seulement réalisé qu'il était tombé par sa faute ? Il avait du mal à croire qu'un tel paltoquet puisse être le frère de Daisy Longford.

« En tout cas, je suis bien content que vous alliez mieux. Je n'ai personne à qui parler ici. J'ai bien essayé de faire la conversation à celle-là, mais elle a dit que si je ne me taisais pas, elle me transformerait en crapaud.

– Elle a été gentille de vous prévenir d'abord, répondit sèchement Willy. D'ailleurs qui es-ce ?

– Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement plutôt que faire comme si « elle » était pas là ? » grogna la femme, difficilement compréhensible avec son accent épais.

Willy se massa le front et se tourna vers elle.

« Oh, mille excuses. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée prisonnière ici ?

– Pas vos oignons. »

Charles eut un rire idiot, pendant que Willy se laissait aller en arrière. Il ne devait pas attendre grande aide de ses compagnons de cellule.

« C'est tout de même de votre faute si nous sommes détenus ici ! s'exclama soudain Charles. C'est vous qui intéressez le Révérend ! Smith l'a dit ! Sans vous…

– Sans moi ? Qui a été assez bête pour se laisser embobiner par ce Smith ? Remarquez, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un piège, vous n'auriez jamais osé me provoquer en duel si…

– Si vous la fermez pas, je vous transforme tous les deux en crapauds. Ou en quelque chose d'encore plus répugnant. »

Willy lança un coup d'œil agacé à la femme.

« Non, vraiment ? Vous pourriez faire ça ? Alors pourquoi ne pas usez de vos pouvoirs pour vous échapper ? »

La grosse femme lui rendit son regard, puis poussa un soupir.

« Le Révérend m'a volé ma magie, avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur.

– La magie, ça n'existe pas, déclara fermement Charles.

– Ah ouais, alors pourquoi vous êtes devenus tout pâle quand j'ai menacé de vous transformer ? Vous avez plus rien dit, après.

– Je ne tolèrerai pas une telle insolence ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, espèce de… »

Willy ne se mêla pas à leur dispute. Il n'était pas superstitieux, et il avait déjà croisé bien des femmes dans la région qui clamaient être des sorcières vaudou tout en se bornant à quelques numéros pour les esprits crédules, mais d'un autre côté, il avait assisté à des événements surnaturels quelques années plus tôt. Norrington et Gillette lui avaient parlé des pirates frappés de la malédiction aztèque, il avait vu Sparrow et ses parents sur lesquels le temps n'avait aucune prise, et il avait possédé un médaillon permettant d'accéder à un autre monde…

Il réalisa soudain ce qui l'avait perturbé quand il avait frotté contre la coque couverte d'algues. Lorsqu'ils avaient affronté le Révérend avant leur arrivé à Port Royal, Willy avait été frappé par la vitesse du navire, bien supérieure à celle d'un vaisseau de cette taille. Avec une coque qui aurait à ce point mérité un bon carénage, le navire aurait au contraire dû se traîner.

« Se sert-il de vos pouvoirs pour faire marcher son navire plus vite ? » demanda-t-il à la femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis hocha la tête.

« Entre autres choses. Je lui ai pas appris tous mes secrets. Mais je sais pas ce qu'il a découvert par lui-même, en plus. »

Le calme retomba dans la cellule. Charles Longford s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur, ce dont Willy lui était reconnaissant. Quelques minutes après, Bartholomew Smith apparut, encadré de deux pirates, un trousseau de clés à la main.

« Le Révérend veut vous voir, Cooper. »

…

Les pirates escortèrent Willy jusqu'à la grande cabine de capitaine, devant la porte de laquelle deux autres forbans étaient postés. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil étonné. S'il était normal dans la Navy d'avoir des sentinelles en faction, c'était bien la première fois qu'il en était question chez des flibustiers.

Bartholomew Smith toqua à la porte, puis fit signe d'entrer à Willy. Il ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur.

La cabine était mal éclairée, et Willy discerna tant bien que mal une haute silhouette sombre se découpant devant les fenêtres d'étambot.

« Asseyez-vous, » fit une voix sèche.

Willy s'avança et entrevit une chaise devant un bureau couvert de cartes. Alors qu'il s'y laissait tomber, l'homme se tourna vers lui et approcha. Il était grand et entièrement vêtu de noir, même si, pour ce que Willy en distinguait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un costume ecclésiastique. Cela pouvait être néanmoins une des raisons de son surnom. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, si l'on se fiait à son visage mince et sombre, qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

« J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, Mr Cooper, commença gravement le Révérend en prenant place en face de Willy. Vraiment hâte. Je m'intéresse particulièrement à votre cas, voyez-vous. »

On aurait presque dit un directeur d'école recevant un élève indiscipliné.

– J'imagine que je dois en être flatté ? Et que me vaut cet intérêt ? »

Willy s'en doutait déjà. Il serait un otage de choix quand le Révérend affronterait Norrington. La réponse le prit toutefois au dépourvu.

« Flatté ? Oui, j'imagine que vous pouvez l'être. Quant à mon intérêt pour vous… Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de rencontrer celui qui héritera de Norrington Hall.

– Tout le monde connaît le contenu du testament de mon tuteur sauf moi, dirait-on.

– Ne faîtes pas l'innocent. À qui d'autre léguerait-il son domaine ? Il n'a officiellement aucun parent en vie, et son affection pour Gillette ne va pas assez loin pour qu'il privilégie ce gros porc par rapport à vous. »

La conversation n'avait pas pris le cours que Willy attendait.

« Quelle importance ? Vous pensez peut-être que tenir l'héritier de Norrington, et rien ne vous prouve que je le suis vraiment, sera un moyen de pression sur lui, mais l'amiral n'a jamais failli à son devoir…

– Il y a failli au moins une fois, en laissant partir un pirate avec un jour d'avance, et en laissant en liberté le complice de ce dernier pour qu'il épouse sous son nez la femme qu'il aimait. C'est un vrai sentimental quand il s'y met, mon bon oncle James. »

Willy le dévisagea, interloqué. La familiarité de ses traits lui paraissait évidente, à présent, mais comment se pouvait-il…

« Votre oncle ?

– Voyons, vous avez certainement entendu parler de son frère aîné, Anthony, le précédent maître de Norrington Hall ? Eh bien il a réussi là où son cher cadet a échoué, à savoir donner naissance à une progéniture. Du mauvais coté du lit, hélas. »

Willy avait en effet entendu parler d'Anthony dès sa première semaine chez l'amiral. D'après Mrs Cross, la vieille cuisinière, cet Anthony avait été un mauvais sujet à la vie dissolue. Qu'il ait engendré au moins un bâtard n'était finalement pas une surprise.

« Du mauvais côté du lit, certes, poursuivit le Révérend, mais au moins ai-je le sang des Norrington qui coule dans mes veines, ce dont vous ne pouvez pas vous vanter, pour votre part.

– Oh, je vois. Vous vous sentez spolié de votre héritage ? Naturellement, vous présenter à l'amiral pour faire valoir vos droits ou demander une compensation était trop compliqué. Il est plus pratique de se faire pirate, mettre les Caraïbes à feu et à sang et m'enlever pour pouvoir lier connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Révérend eut un petit rire méprisant.

« Je pourrais prétendre que ce que Norrington a à m'offrir m'intéresse, mais je dois avouer que tout cela ne me tente plus guère. Oh, j'ai pu l'observer, mon cher oncle, et il est clair qu'il n'est pas du genre à laisser mourir de faim un pauvre garçon qui n'a d'autre tort qu'une naissance honteuse. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante.

– Je n'ai pas honte de ma naissance, répliqua sèchement Willy.

– Mais d'après tous les bonnes gens qui vous entourent, vous devriez. Même pour vos amis, Rathbone, Fraser, et compagnie, votre origine vaut bien la mienne.

– Vous m'avez l'air très bien renseigné, dites-moi », dit Willy en espérant qu'on ne lisait pas sur son visage qu'à l'instant même il se demandait si vraiment Rathbone ou Fraser (était-il encore en vie pour le faire ?) avaient pu dire du mal de lui dans son dos.

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces du Révérend.

« J'ai des sources que vous n'imaginez pas… Pour les événements récents, tout au moins. J'ai eu le loisir d'observer de près l'amiral, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, bien avant… tout cela. »

Il désigna d'un geste la cabine environnante.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été pirate voyez-vous, même si le droit chemin ne m'a jamais intéressé. Dès mon plus jeune âge, prendre ce que je voulais sans me soucier de la propriété a toujours été ma façon de faire. Mais, aux yeux du monde, j'ai tout de même commencé à gagner ma vie dans une sphère professionnelle un peu plus convenable. Le révérend de la paroisse où j'ai grandi m'avait pris en affection, et a fait de son mieux pour me fournir une solide éducation afin que je suive ses traces. Une fois parvenu au bout de mes études, aucune cure digne de ce nom ne m'a été attribuée, aussi me suis-je engagé comme chapelain sur un navire de guerre. Le hasard ne fait-il pas bien les choses ? Gillette devait être lassé d'assurer le service du dimanche lui-même, aussi, bien que les hommes d'Église soient mal vus en mer, a-t-il engagé un certain Anthony Rivers. »

Le Révérend se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa cabine tout en continuant son récit, les mains croisées derrière le dos. En le voyant faire, Willy ne put s'empêcher de penser à son tuteur faisant de même sur la dunette du _Tempest_.

« C'est ainsi que j'ai pu observer l'amiral Norrington, l'homme qui avait hérité du domaine à la mort de mon père. Quelqu'un au dessus de tout reproche vraiment, si l'on excepte ses échecs répétés à capturer un certain pirate. À croire qu'il n'y met pas autant de cœur que quand il s'agit de pendre d'autres forbans ! Ah, et bien sûr, j'avais entendu les rumeurs le concernant, lui et ce stupide capitaine Gillette, mais honnêtement, je n'ai rien pu découvrir en ce sens durant les longs mois passés à bord, et presque tout finit par ce savoir, dans ces espaces clos. »

Il contempla un instant William qui gardait un visage fermé, et eut un sourire faussement bienveillant, une caricature de celui que Norrington lui adressait souvent.

« Qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais eu la preuve que les commérages étaient fondés ? Rien, je le crains, même si la tentation eut été grande. Malheureusement, si ce genre de pratiques est puni de mort quand un brave matelot est concerné, on a tendance à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il s'agit d'un amiral, chevalier de l'Ordre du Bain et estimé de tout le monde, au moins tant qu'il remporte des victoires au nom du roi.

« Après ce voyage formateur, je décidai qu'il était temps d'œuvrer à mon compte et je quittai le navire, où je fus, j'imagine, peu regretté. Je n'étais pas un mauvais compagnon, d'ailleurs, mais les marins sont superstitieux. Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. »

Le Révérend se rassit en face de Willy, un air d'indéfinissable satisfaction sur le visage.

« Qu'attendez-vous que j'en dise ? marmonna le jeune lieutenant en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Que je vous félicite pour votre réussite dans cette branche d'activité ? Il est inutile que je vous raisonne et essaie de vous convaincre de rejoindre le droit chemin.

– En effet. Mais quel hypocrite vous faîtes ! Depuis combien d'années vos parents écument-ils les mers ?

– Il y a pirate et pirate. Quand le capitaine Sparrow a pillé Nassau, il n'a pas eu besoin de tirer un seul coup de feu. »

Les lèvres du Révérend se retroussèrent en un ricanement silencieux.

« Vraiment, c'est ce que dit la légende… »

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Smith et son escorte attendaient derrière.

« Raccompagnez Mr. Cooper dans ses appartements, notre conversation est terminée. »

Willy suivit le second du Révérend sans discuter, tout absorbé par ses pensées et les révélations de ces dernières minutes. Le fait que le pirate soit le neveu de l'amiral ne faisait que compliquer un peu plus la situation. À présent qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, Willy était persuadé que le Révérend s'arrangerait pour lui faire part de leur lien de parenté avant que le combat ne s'engage, histoire de le confronter à un dilemme moral supplémentaire.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient dans la calle, une brusque secousse déstabilisa Willy. Il pensa un instant qu'ils avaient heurté un récif, mais les pirates, loin d'être inquiets, échangèrent un sourire entendu. L'incident sortit bien vite de la tête du jeune homme, chassé par les sombres réflexions où l'avait plongé sa conversation avec le Révérend.

…

À suivre.


	7. Plans de Bataille

**Disclaimer et rating :** voir chapitre 1

**Chapitre 7**

**Plans de bataille**

Dans la grande cabine du _Tempest_, Norrington vérifiait une nouvelle fois ses cartes avec l'assistance du sergent MacNamara. Le sergent des fusiliers marins ne se caractérisait pas par sa finesse d'esprit mais il avait été en poste plusieurs années à Fort George et sa connaissance du terrain était précieuse.

« Comme je vous le disais, le fort est entouré de marais sur les trois côtés. Pas d'eau douce, on s'y embourbe que c'est pas permis. Alors forcément, toutes les défenses sont tournées vers la mer, ils s'attendent pas à une attaque venant d'ailleurs. Mais ça sera pas de la tarte pour nous non plus. »

Norrington se tapota le menton du bout des doigts. Le _Tempest_ avait pris la mer trois jours auparavant, escorté d'une frégate et d'un sloop. L'amiral avait préféré laisser le reste de la flotte en arrière à Port Royal. L'enlèvement de William et de Charles Longford pouvait n'être qu'une ruse destinée à le forcer à bouger, laissant au Révérend le loisir d'attaquer la ville en son absence.

Une soudaine agitation sur le pont le tira de ses réflexions et bientôt le capitaine Gillette entra, l'air furibond. Il hésita cependant un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à MacNamara.

« Oui, monsieur Gillette ? fit sèchement Norrington.

– Un… passager clandestin a été appréhendé, monsieur.

– Vraiment ? Et pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'un espion du Révérend ou seulement d'un quelconque vagabond ?

– Je crois que… vous devriez le voir vous-même, monsieur. »

L'amiral fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire des mystères, mais Gillette n'avait pas pour habitude de lui faire perdre son temps. En règle générale, il était capable de s'occuper seul d'un simple passager clandestin.

« Merci monsieur MacNamara, nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Le sergent s'éclipsa, l'air étonné. Sur un signe de Gillette, deux fusiliers entrèrent, encadrant un jeune homme. En s'approchant, Norrington réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un jeune homme, cependant, mais de Daisy Longford.

Sans un mot, il fit signe aux deux soldats de sortir.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à ceci ? » siffla-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard de défi mais baissa rapidement les yeux devant son air furieux.

« Je pensais seulement… Euh… Me rendre utile… »

Gillette émit un ricanement incrédule.

« Utile, reprit Norrington après un regard noir à son capitaine de pavillon. Voyons… Une escadre part à l'assaut d'un fort où se trouve sans doute votre frère, le reste de la flotte protège Port Royal et vous pensez que vous introduire furtivement à bord d'un bâtiment du roi, ce qui pourrait vous valoir la corde, soit dit en passant, pourrait nous aider ? Quant à vos parents, qui se font déjà un sang d'encre pour Mr Charles Longford… »

Daisy se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte, depuis sont départ, que son plan avait été hâtif et stupide. Sur le moment, elle s'était imaginée qu'elle pourrait passer tout le trajet dissimulée dans la cale puis rejoindre subrepticement Fort George une fois la terre en vue. L'apparition des navires du roi aurait suffisamment distrait les pirates pour qu'elle libère son frère et William Cooper, ni vue ni connue.

Une fois à bord du _Tempest_, calée derrière des tonneaux de viande séchée, elle avait vite réalisé son inconscience et quand elle avait enfin été découverte le matin même par le commissaire aux vivres, elle avait été à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Désormais, elle avait une bonne excuse pour ne plus poursuivre son projet ridicule, mais elle devrait faire face à ses conséquences. Elle doutait que Norrington irait jusqu'à la pendre, toutefois.

L'amiral secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de me séparer du sloop pour porter de vos nouvelles à votre famille. Monsieur Gillette, vous ferez monter une cloison dans cette partie-ci de la cabine. Dieu sait que Miss Longford mériterait de passer le reste du voyage aux fers, mais ce ne serait pas très convenable. Quant à vous, mademoiselle, vous êtes libre d'aller et venir sur le pont tant que vous ne gênez pas les manœuvres, mais, à votre place, je tenterais plutôt de me faire oublier. »

Daisy hocha la tête en silence. Elle ne demandait pas mieux.

« Vous avez été très clément avec elle, jugea Gillette un peu plus tard, alors que les deux officiers dégustaient un verre de brandy dans ses quartiers.

– Je n'allais tout de même pas la jeter par-dessus bord pour la punir de sa bêtise, grommela Norrington.

– Sans parler du fait que c'est le genre de chose dont Mrs Turner aurait été parfaitement capable. Cette fille lui ressemble dangereusement ne trouvez-vous pas ?

– Je ne crois pas non, même si vous n'êtes pas le premier à le dire. Mrs Turner aurait sans doute été capable de se travestir et de monter à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre si elle pensait que cela aiderait à sauver son bien-aimé ou un parent, mais, pour commencer, elle ne se serait pas fait prendre.

– Vous surestimez ses capacités. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait, malheureusement. Je déteste quand il y a une femme à bord. »

Norrington leva un sourcil.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à toutes ces superstitions sur le malheur qu'elles attirent à l'équipage ? Après toutes ces années, je n'aurais pas imaginé…

– Oh, ça ? Non, pas du tout. Mais je ne pourrais plus me promener tout nu sur le pont, désormais. »

…

« Voile en vue ! »

Daisy, qui prenait l'air sur la dunette, leva les yeux vers la vigie. Elle se poussa pour laisser passer Norrington et Gillette, qui accouraient. Depuis le jour où elle avait été découverte dans la cale du _Tempest_, elle avait eu le temps de réaliser que, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée à Port Royal, l'amiral était loin d'être au bout du rouleau et son capitaine de pavillon était plus que compétent, ce qui la rassurait et l'agaçait à la fois.

« Voiles noires en vue ! » précisa la vigie.

Gillette grogna. Le navire n'était pas encore visible pour le reste de l'équipage, mais ce serait sans doute bientôt le cas.

« Sparrow n'est certainement pas dans le coin par hasard. J'imagine que nous aurons bientôt droit à des pourparlers interminables, et peut-être daignera-t-il, après nous avoir fait tourner en bourrique pendant quelques heures, donner un renseignement utile, » déclara Norrington en contemplant l'approche du _Black Pearl_ dans sa lunette.

Rongeant son frein, Daisy passa l'heure suivante à observer l'approche du _Pearl_ dans la longue-vue que lui avait obligeamment prêtée le lieutenant Rathbone. Elle avait entendu parler du pirate à Port Royal, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé le rencontrer un jour. Enfin, le _Pearl_ s'arrêta à quelques encablures du _Tempest_.

« Ils mettent un canot à l'eau, constata Gillette. L'hypothèse des pourparlers se confirme, d'autant qu'ils n'ont pas mis leurs canons en batterie. Pas très prudent. Ah, voilà Sparrow qui descend et… La bande habituelle. »

Daisy observa le petit groupe de pirates avec avidité. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui était le capitaine, avec son allure excentrique. Il était accompagné d'un homme plus vieux doté de lourds favoris et un jeune couple complétait le tableau. Daisy ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient s'agir que des Turner. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la femme dont on lui avait montré le portrait à Londres (et qui, comme elle l'avait jugé alors, ne lui ressemblait absolument pas), et l'homme ressemblait fortement à William Cooper. Mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour être ses parents !

Pensive, Daisy descendit sous la dunette. Avec un peu de chance, ils se réuniraient dans la cabine de Norrington, et de son côté de la cloison, elle n'en perdrait pas une miette.

Pendant ce temps, la délégation du _Black Pearl_ montait à bord. Jack, égal à lui-même, s'avança d'un pas bondissant, tout sourire.

« Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, si nous allions dans votre cabine, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! J'espère que vous avez pensé à nous préparer une petite collation ! »

Gillette ouvrit la bouche, mais Norrington lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à répondre. Après avoir salué sèchement de la tête le reste du groupe, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Alors, fit Sparrow en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de Norrington, est-ce que ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Le jeune William a été enlevé ?

– Les nouvelles vont vite, dirait-on. Le Révérend vous a mis au courant de ses projets ?

– C'est injuste, Norrington, s'exclama Will. Nous ne sommes pas complices de ce genre de pirates, et jamais nous n'aurions mis notre fils en danger, vous le savez très bien. Nous nous soucions de lui et…

– Vous avez toujours eu une façon particulière de le montrer, en tout cas, l'interrompit sèchement l'amiral.

– Sans doute pensez-vous avoir été plus efficace que nous, toujours est-il qu'il est prisonnier du Révérend, alors…

– Jack connaît des gens à Port Royal, c'est ainsi que nous en avons entendu parler. Des bruits couraient… » expliqua Elizabeth d'un ton raisonnable.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Norrington se tourna vers Jack.

« Eh bien ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

– Tout doux mon vieux. Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé.

– Je le suis. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je vous ai averti qu'un jour viendrait où je n'aurais plus la patience de vous supporter. Si vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

– Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça… Il y a deux ou trois choses que vous devez savoir à propos du Révérend.

– Et que vous ne pouviez pas me dire avant que William ne se fasse enlever ?

– Si vous m'interrompez sans cesse, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. J'avais seulement de vagues soupçons, mais ils se sont confirmés depuis. Le Révérend…

– Vous connaissez son vrai nom ? demanda soudain Gillette.

– Non, et il me semblait avoir dit…

– C'est quand même un drôle de choix de surnom si vous voulez mon avis. Révérend… Un homme d'Église sur un navire, ça porte malheur, tout le monde le sait. À croire qu'il cherche à défier l'ordre des choses avec ce titre-là.

– Merci pour la contribution à la conversation, Gibbs, mais le bon amiral est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, alors je ferais mieux de continuer mon récit. Bref, William n'est pas la première personne à avoir été enlevée par le fameux Révérend. Une amie à moi a disparu il y a quelques temps, une amie avec des pouvoirs particuliers, et tout me porte à croire que ses pouvoirs profitent désormais au Révérend.

– Quels pouvoirs ?

– Ah, mon cher amiral, vous avez sans doute constaté que les attaques du révérend ciblaient des endroits très éloignés à des intervalles rapprochés ? Et vous en avez logiquement déduit que le Révérend avait une flottille à ses ordres, ce qui lui permettaient d'envoyer ses navires semer la désolation dans tout l'archipel ? Abandonnez un instant ce merveilleux sens de la logique que vous possédez. Le Révérend n'a pas de flottille. Une petite corvette en plus de son navire, et c'est tout.

– Vous voulez dire que le Révérend peut être à plusieurs endroits en même temps ? » fit Gillette, incrédule.

Sparrow lui lança un regard empli de pitié.

« Ne soyez pas grotesque, c'est impossible. Toujours aussi futé, celui-là. Non, il ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps. En revanche, son navire peut se rendre en des lieux éloignés en un temps record. L'amie dont je vous parle m'a fait la démonstration, un jour. Impressionnant. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas voulu que j'en profite en permanence. Elle pensait que je tomberais dans la facilité.

– Grâce lui soit rendue, marmonna Norrington. Et donc ?

– Donc, le Révérend a désormais ce pouvoir, au moins celui-ci. Alors j'ai pensé utile de vous prévenir que vous aurez du mal à le coincer. »

Norrington et Gillette échangèrent un regard.

« C'est fort aimable de vous être déplacé pour nous le dire, Sparrow. Cela étant, nous n'avons pas l'intention, pour l'instant, de poursuivre un navire. Nous envisageons d'attaquer le Révérend dans ce qui est probablement devenu son quartier général. À moins qu'il ne soit capable de transplanter un fort d'un endroit à un autre…

– Oh, je vois ! fit Jack avec enthousiasme. Évidemment, si la vitesse n'est pas en jeu, vous avez peut-être une chance de vous en sortir. Surtout si je vous aide. »

L'amiral poussa un profond soupir.

« Et pourquoi accepterais-je votre aide ? ».

Will Turner s'avança, l'air furieux, mais sa femme le retint et prit elle-même la parole :

« James, quoi que vous puissiez en penser, nous nous soucions de William et nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés tant qu'il est aux mains de ce fou. Il est préférable que nous agissions de concert plutôt que chacun de notre côté, au risque de nous gêner. »

Plutôt que de la regarder, Norrington fixait un point dans le vide, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Cela semble raisonnable, dit-il lentement.

– Formidable ! s'écria Jack. Il me vient un tas d'idées.

– Nous avons déjà un plan bien arrêté. Une fois que nous vous l'aurons expliqué, vous retournerez à votre bord, et j'espère ne plus avoir à vous voir.

– Très bien, fit Elizabeth, mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire un mot en privé.

– Je n'en vois pas la nécessité.

– James, s'il vous plait. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'officier poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Très bien. Monsieur Gillette, conduisez ce beau monde dans votre cabine, expliquez-leur notre plan de bataille et mettez-vous d'accord sur la façon dont le _Pearl_ peut s'y intégrer. De mon côté, j'écouterai ce que Mrs Turner a de si important à me raconter, puisqu'il le faut. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

…

À suivre.


	8. Fort George

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 8**

**Fort George**

William ne resta pas longtemps aux fers avec ses compagnons d'infortune. À peine avait-il était abandonné dans la cale à leurs côtés qu'un remue-ménage se fit entendre sur le pont au-dessus de leur tête. On courait sur le pont, les ordres claquaient et les manœuvres diverses allaient bon train.

« Que se passe-il ? demanda Charles Longford, apeuré. Il y a eu un choc tout à l'heure. On a heurté un récif ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser là alors que le bateau sombre ? Nous sommes des otages ! Nous devons être précieux. Nous deux, en tout cas !

– Ce n'est pas un bateau, c'est un navire, répondit simplement Willy.

– Et on a rien heurté du tout », grogna la prétendue sorcière.

Willy parvint tant bien que mal à jeter un œil par un interstice dans la coque. À travers l'ouverture, il pouvait voir les vagues danser et un bout de terre.

« On dirait que nous entrons dans une baie… Ce n'est pas possible, il y a dix minutes nous étions en pleine mer et nulle part dans la région…

– La région ? ricana la femme. Nous sommes beaucoup plus loin de Port Royal que vous ne le pensez, mon petit. »

Willy poussa un long soupir. La situation n'était déjà pas facile, mais la compagnie laissait vraiment à désirer.

« Bon, écoutez, vous n'avez sans doute aucune raison de nous apprécier, mais cela aiderait tout le monde, vous comme les autres, si vous étiez un peu plus claire, au lieu de perdre du temps à nous faire comprendre à quel point vous être mieux renseignée sans rien nous dire d'utile pour autant. Nous sommes dans le même bateau…

– Navire, précisa Longford.

– Oui, faîtes le malin, vous, c'est le moment. »

La sorcière observa Willy un instant puis sembla se décider.

« D'accord. Je vous ai dit que le Révérend m'avait volé certains de mes pouvoirs. En fait… »

Malheureusement, les révélations ne furent pas encore pour cette fois. Elle fit silence brusquement alors que des bruits de voix approchaient. Peu après, Bartholomew Smith et une petite escorte de pirates étaient de retour.

« Nous sommes arrivés à bon port, les enfants ! lança le second du Révérend avec un sourire sardonique à la bouche. Ne faîtes pas d'histoires, et vous pourrez passer une bonne nuit sur le plancher des vaches. »

Les trois prisonniers se laissèrent faire docilement. Willy était frustré de voir les explications de la sorcière reportées, mais la curiosité le rongeait. Il allait bientôt découvrir le quartier général du Révérend. Si seulement il parvenait à s'échapper, il serait sans doute en mesure d'apporter toutes sortes de renseignements à son tuteur. C'était le moyen de rattraper l'inconséquence dont il avait fait preuve en tombant dans le traquenard des pirates.

Une fois sur le pont, il ne cacha pas sa surprise. Comme il le pensait, le navire avait jeté l'ancre dans une baie, mais celle-ci était dominée par un fort, une batterie de canon pointée sur l'anse. Le drapeau du Révérend flottait crânement sur les remparts.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Fort George ! fit le Révérend en s'avançant vers eux. Il faudra que je pense à le rebaptiser, cela sent trop l'empire britannique. J'ai pensé un instant à Fort Révérend mais ce serait un peu redondant, à la longue.

– Fort George ? bégaya Charles. Mais nous n'avons pas pu nous y rendre aussi vite ! C'est à au moins… Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne peut pas être si près de Port Royal.

– Ah, Mr Longford, vous avez passé trop de temps dans les cabarets, les maisons de jeux, et autres mauvais lieux, et pas assez à explorer toutes les possibilités que nous offraient ce monde. Votre ami Cooper en a découvert certaines, mais il n'est pas allé aussi loin que nous, n'est-ce pas, très chère ? » acheva-t-il en se tournant vers la sorcière.

Celle-ci le gratifia d'un regard méprisant.

« Ah, ma chère Ma Freda, vous auriez tellement à tirer d'une collaboration avec moi. Je ne comprendrai jamais votre réticence à vous associer avec des pirates. Passe encore avec ce fou de Sparrow, ses ambitions sont tellement ridicules, mais moi… Enfin, tant pis, » acheva-t-il avec un soupir qui se voulait sans doute plein de résignation amusée.

Il s'éloigna d'eux le sourire aux lèvres et fit signe à ses hommes de descendre son canot.

Willy et les deux autres captifs descendirent à terre après lui, et furent immédiatement dirigés vers les cachots du fort. Le jeune lieutenant s'aperçut rapidement que la place forte était construite sur le même modèle que Fort James à Port Royal, et espéra que cette constatation lui serait d'une quelconque utilité par la suite. Il s'aperçut également que beaucoup de pirates étaient à terre et garnissaient les enceintes de la forteresse. La reprendre serait difficile. Comme lorsqu'il avait vu les sentinelles en faction devant la cabine du Révérend, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'organisation plus proche de la Royal Navy que de la flibuste. Sans doute son adversaire avait-il tiré profit de son séjour en tant que chapelain sur le _Tempest_. Ce n'était pas pour le tranquilliser.

Ils furent tous enfermés dans la même cellule, sans fers aux pieds cette fois-ci, mais les barreaux étaient solides. Toute fuite paraissait impossible.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous apporter à manger ? demanda Charles.

– Sans doute, à un moment ou un autre. Nous sommes des otages, ils ne vont pas nous laisser mourir de faim, marmonna Willy. Et maintenant… Ma Freda, c'est bien cela ? Si vous poursuiviez votre récit si grossièrement interrompu précédemment ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'unique banc, prenant toute la place. Charles s'apprêta à protester, mais Willy le fit taire d'un coup d'œil.

« Je vais parler franchement, commença la femme. J'ai un pouvoir. Un don. Vous pouvez ne pas me croire, mais c'est vrai, je suis pas une de ses fausses sorcières à deux sous qui pullulent dans la région. Des actrices, celles-là. On roule un peu des yeux et on bave, et les idiots du village pensent que vous communiquez avec les esprits. C'est pas mon cas. N'empêche, faut pas s'attendre à des miracles. La foudre va pas tomber quand je claque des doigts. Et parfois, j'ai besoin d'aide extérieure. Des objets magiques pour renforcer mon pouvoir. J'ai pas été très discrète à propos de l'un d'eux, et maintenant, c'est le Révérend qui l'a. »

Tout ceci ne plaisait guère à Willy.

« Attendez. Vous parlez d'un objet qui renforce vos pouvoirs. Cela signifie donc qu'il faut à la base en avoir pour s'en servir ? Alors le Révérend…

– Rassurez-vous, non, il n'a aucun pouvoir propre. Je m'en rend compte au premier coup d'œil, du potentiel des gens, et celui-là… L'objet… C'est un bracelet. Le bracelet est magique. On peut lui faire faire certaines choses si on est au courant, qu'on soit sorcier ou non. Il suffit de savoir s'en servir et j'ai partagé des secrets avec certaines personnes. Mais le Révérend ne connaît pas tous ses pouvoirs, et même si c'était le cas, il y a des choses qui lui restent inaccessibles. Mais c'est déjà assez compliqué avec ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il pourrait encore faire s'il en savait plus pour qu'on se fasse du souci.

– Excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce que vous racontez, intervint Longford.

– Normal, vous êtes idiot dit la sorcière d'une voix sèche. Le bracelet permet de passer d'un endroit à un autre. À la personne qui le porte, au départ, mais le Révérend a découvert comment étendre ça à une partie de ce qui l'entoure.

– Comme son navire. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes déjà à Fort Georges, voilà comment il attaque des endroits éloignés l'un de l'autre presque simultanément ! » s'exclama Willy.

Ma Freda hocha sombrement la tête.

« Ce qui signifie que même si l'on vient à notre secours, le Révérend pourra toujours s'échapper, à moins de lui reprendre ce fameux bracelet, poursuivit le lieutenant.

– Et comme il doit se douter que Madame est en train de tout nous dire à son sujet, il sera sur ses gardes la prochaine fois que nous nous trouverons en sa présence, » conclut Longford.

Willy lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'aimerais dire que vous avez encore proféré une ânerie, mais c'est malheureusement bien vu. J'ai été seul en sa présence tout à l'heure, mais je doute qu'une meilleure occasion se présente à l'avenir. »

Les trois prisonniers tombèrent dans un silence morose, que Willy brisa le premier.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si nous ne pouvons pas le priver de ce bracelet, nous pouvons toujours essayer de nous évader. Il va forcément y avoir des pourparlers et un échange à un moment donné. Le Révérend ne résistera pas à l'envie de montrer à l'amiral que je suis en son pouvoir, et il me fera sortir d'ici, temporairement.

– Possible, mais je doute que vous puissiez faire grand-chose dans ces conditions. Il a monté tout un plan pour vous avoir, si j'ai bien compris, alors il va vous surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, remarqua la sorcière.

– Il fera peut-être moins attention à moi. Il n'avait pas prévu de m'enlever, c'est Bartholomew Smith qui l'a fait quand Fraser lui a donné l'idée. Je ne crois pas que le Révérend me considère comme un adversaire redoutable, alors il se méfiera moins et là… »

Willy le considéra avec curiosité. Soit Charles Longford était beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne l'avait laissé soupçonner jusque-là, soit il devenait vraiment désespéré pour placer ses espoirs dans le frère de Daisy.

« On peut évidemment tenter le coup, mais est-ce que vous êtes bien conscient des risques ? Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, votre enlèvement n'était pas prévu, vous n'êtes en somme, qu'une prime supplémentaire. Et s'il se méfiera moins, il verra encore moins d'inconvénient à se débarrasser de vous. »

Longford avala sa salive, perdant légèrement de son assurance. Willy décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Il a pu vous donner l'impression d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable et civilisé quand il nous a parlé sur le pont, mais croyez-moi, il est sans foi ni loi. Complètement immoral, et pas tout à fait sain d'esprit, si vous voulez mon opinion.

– Ne le découragez pas, pour une fois qu'il allait servir à quelque chose, intervint Ma Freda.

– Je préfère qu'il soit conscient du risque dès le départ plutôt que de le voir accepter et se démonter face à un danger inattendu, c'est tout. »

Charles prit un air résolu.

« C'est bien aimable, mais je vais quand même essayer. Quand on viendra nous apporter à manger, je dirai à notre geôlier que je désire parler à son capitaine. Pour fixer les termes de ma rançon, ou quelque chose comme cela. Peut-être que je n'arriverais pas à lui subtiliser le bracelet du premier coup, ou à trouver un moyen de m'échapper, mais je suis certain de pouvoir gagner sa confiance. Ou en tout cas endormir sa méfiance. »

La sorcière et l'officier de marine échangèrent un regard, et acquiescèrent de concert.

« Faîtes ce que vous pouvez, décida finalement Willy, mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. »

Charles Longford fit signe qu'il avait compris, et s'appuya contre le mur de la prison en essayant de prendre un air nonchalant. Il ne prenait pas à la légère les avertissements de William Cooper sur la nature du Révérend, mais cela l'impressionnait moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dernièrement, tout le monde l'avait sous-estimé et pris pour un imbécile. Son père qui lui avait reproché ses dépenses, Bartholomew Smith qui l'avait utilisé, et surtout le lieutenant Cooper, qui l'avait menacé d'un duel et s'était conduit comme s'il était en tout point supérieur à lui. Ils se rendraient tous rapidement compte de leur erreur. Charles Longford avait considérablement plus de ressources qu'ils se l'imaginaient tous, et ils en seraient bientôt surpris. Il ne doutait pas que sa conversation avec le Révérend serait très enrichissante.

…

À suivre.


	9. Discussion

**Disclaimer & Rating** : cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 9**

**Discussion**

Une fois Norrington et Elizabeth seuls dans la cabine (si l'on ne tenait pas compte de Daisy derrière sa cloison qui n'en perdait pas une miette), un silence pesant s'abattit un bref instant. C'était sans doute l'effet du départ de Sparrow, pensa l'amiral. Il prenait tellement de place à lui tout seul et brassait tellement d'air que dès qu'il quittait une pièce, il donnait l'impression qu'une foule entière avait également déserté les lieux. Elizabeth brisa enfin la quiétude ambiante.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, James ? » demanda-t-elle vivement.

L'officier ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux et se contentait de fixer le vide.

« Vous avez tenu à cette discussion, Mrs Turner, et je n'ai accepté que parce que je pensais que vous aviez des choses importantes à me dire. Mais si vous vous inquiétez seulement de ma santé, sachez que…

– Oh, oui, je m'inquiète de votre santé, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! Mais en l'occurrence, ma question portait sur votre attitude. Je pensais que nous nous étions séparés en bon terme, et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse me valoir votre inimitié. Depuis que je suis montée à bord vous ne m'avez pas accordé un regard, vous avez été tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable…

– Mille excuses. Mais si vous vouliez entendre des mots aimables et tenir des conversations gracieuses, il ne fallait pas fuir les salons de Port Royal. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de conserver son calme.

« Vous n'allez rien faire pour me faciliter la tâche n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez l'intention de me voir vous suppliez de me confier ce qui ne va pas ? Ou me tourmenter pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je le trouve moi-même ?

– Comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, c'est vous qui teniez à me parler en tête-à-tête. Sans cela nous serions avec les autres, à peaufiner le plan pour secourir William.

– Serait-ce le problème ? William ?

– Eh bien il a été enlevé par un pirate sanguinaire doté de pouvoirs magiques. J'ose dire qu'il y a un petit problème à son endroit, oui. »

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir, les yeux fermés. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Norrington se montrer volontairement aussi borné, en tout cas vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous inquiéter pour Willy. Depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle, avec Will, nous… Pourquoi croyiez-vous que nous sommes là ? Nous sommes ses parents !

– On ne peut pas dire que vous l'ayez vraiment montré ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Je vous rappelle que c'était le choix de Willy de partir vivre avec vous et de rejoindre la Navy ! Nous pouvions difficilement entrer en contact avec lui sans le compromettre, vous fermez peut-être les yeux sur nos actions, mais tout le monde n'est pas… Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous avons un minimum le sens des responsabilités.

– Des responsabilités ? ricana Norrington en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Quand donc avez-vous affronté vos responsabilités, vous, votre mari et vos joyeux compagnons ? Quand vous avez fui Port Royal en laissant votre père faire face seul aux ragots pendant que vous viviez de passionnantes aventures ? Quand vous avez acquis la jeunesse éternelle alors que votre fils passait la sienne dans un orphelinat ?

– Un orphelinat dans lequel vous l'aviez vous-même déposé et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Alors pour la dernière fois, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous décidez à présent seulement de nous faire sentir votre rancœur. »

L'amiral ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quand il le fit il parut s'adoucir un peu.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable, c'est seulement que… Eh bien…

– Oui ? l'encouragea Elizabeth.

– Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela peut être agaçant de vous voir débarquer après toutes ces années, comme si de rien n'était, inchangés…

– Inchangés ? Ne croyez pas que nous ne vieillissons pas. Pas d'un point de vue extérieur, mais le poids des ans se fait sentir. Notre corps ne vieillit pas, mais notre esprit, si. Je ne dis pas que nous devenons gâteux, mais depuis quelques années Will et moi sommes comme… lassés. Je crois que nous finirons pas mourir, quand nous le serons trop.

– Sparrow n'a pas l'air très affecté.

– C'est un cas à part. Comme toujours. Si quelqu'un doit vivre éternellement, ce sera sans doute lui. Tant qu'il veut continuer. Quelque part, je regrette d'avoir bu à cette fontaine. Cela peut paraître agréable, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de vieillir.

– On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu de crise de goutte ou des rhumatismes. »

Le silence retomba un moment, mais la tension semblait avoir disparu, jugea Daisy de derrière sa cloison. Après un petit moment, Norrington s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. »

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine Gillette, ce fut pour découvrir qu'en leur absence, leurs compagnons n'avaient pas beaucoup progressé. Sous les yeux ahuris du sergent MacNamara et ceux nettement plus amusés de Jack, Will et Gillette étaient en train de s'insulter copieusement et semblaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Monsieur Gillette, un peu de tenue. »

Les deux hommes se turent immédiatement en voyant Norrington et Elizabeth.

« Alors, poursuivit l'amiral, vous les avez instruits de notre plan ?

– Non, Sir, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je…

– Il était en train de donner un cours de généalogie à ce bon vieux Will, l'interrompit Jack avec un grand sourire. De toute évidence, il a passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur la famille Turner et y a fait bien des découvertes. Mais il a du commettre quelques erreurs. Vous savez, je ne pense pas que Will puisse être le fils de tout cela à la fois. De son côté, Will a lancé des hypothèses troublantes sur les mœurs du capitaine. Sa vie sentimentale a l'air très intéressante. Peut-être pourrez-vous confirmer ? »

Norrington jugea préférable de ne pas relever, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gillette.

« Voici la carte des lieux. Comme vous le voyez, Fort George se trouve en surplomb de la baie. Une position très classique pour mettre hors d'état de nuire tout vaisseau ennemi en approche. Par contre, la surveillance devrait être un peu plus relâchée au nord. Le reste de l'île est composé de marécages, où l'on se perd facilement, mener une attaque par ce côté est donc difficile. C'est ce que nous ferons cependant.

– Toujours prendre l'ennemi par surprise, c'est ce que je dis toujours, approuva Jack. Content de voir que mes leçons ont fini par porter, mon vieux.

– Le sergent MacNamara a longtemps été en poste dans la région et est une des rares personnes à pouvoir se retrouver dans ces marais. Il guidera donc le groupe principal. Pendant ce temps, les navires feront diversion. Il faudra qu'ils se montrent suffisamment convaincants dans leurs attaques pour que le Révérend ne flaire pas le piège, mais nous devons éviter des destructions majeures. Il aura probablement des boulets chauffés à blanc, pour ne rien arranger, alors les navires auraient vite fait de brûler comme des torches. »

Will Turner, qui semblait encore énervé par sa prise de bec avec Gillette, se pencha sur la carte.

« Avez-vous un plan précis du fort ? Willy et ce Longford seront certainement retenus dans les geôles.

– Nous n'en avons pas, mais il est bâti selon la même architecture que Fort Charles. Vous et Sparrow ne devriez donc pas avoir de problème à vous y retrouver, répondit Norrington d'un ton légèrement narquois. Dans le cas où vous feriez partie du groupe de débarquement, bien sûr.

– Je ne compte pas rester sur le _Pearl_ à feindre une attaque, pendant que mon fils est à l'intérieur, aux mains d'un cinglé qui pourrait décider à tout moment d'exécuter ses otages ! lança fougueusement Will.

– Bien parlé ! approuva Jack en lui tapotant l'épaule. En ce qui me concerne, et même si je partage entièrement ton inquiétude en ce qui concerne le jeune Willy, je compte bien rester à bord du _Pearl_ à feindre une attaque. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un membre d'équipage fasse preuve de témérité et ne me l'esquinte pendant que je m'embourbe dans ces marécages. Non, non, je dois veiller sur elle, ne le prend pas mal. »

Will ne le prit pas mal. Il était après tout normal que le capitaine reste à bord de son navire bien-aimé. Il n'arriva toutefois pas à convaincre sa femme de stationner également sur le _Black Pearl_.

« Si tu crois que tu peux me persuader de rester en arrière, tu te trompes lourdement, trancha Elizabeth. Je viens, un point c'est tout. Comme nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, considérons la question comme réglée et passons à autre chose. »

Son mari se le tint pour dit. L'amiral Norrington aurait également préféré accompagner le groupe de débarquement, mais sa mauvaise jambe l'aurait handicapé lors de l'assaut, et il dut se résoudre à envoyer Gillette à sa place tandis qu'il coordonnerait l'attaque par la mer.

Les Turner n'étaient pas ravis de se retrouver sous les ordres de Gillette mais ils en prirent leur parti.

« Bon, tout cela est bien gentil, mais on a encore tout un tas de préparatifs sur les bras, alors permettez-moi de prendre temporairement congé, lança Jack aux officiers en les saluant de son tricorne. Je vous envoie les membres de mon équipage qui vous accompagnerons à terre. »

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Gibbs à sa suite, Gillette poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Bien content de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés dans la bataille, celui-là. J'imagine qu'il va falloir aménager des quartiers pour les deux tourtereaux ici présents ? »

…

Pendant que les dispositions en vue de la future bataille prenaient forme, les otages, eux, rongeaient leur frein. Un pirate était déjà passé plusieurs fois leur apporter le boire et le manger, mais les tentatives de Charles pour obtenir une audience avec le Révérend n'avait pour l'instant rien donné.

Enfin quelques jours après leur arrivée à Fort George, le geôlier silencieux fit signe à Willy et à la sorcière vaudou de rester en arrière et à Longford d'approcher.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit celui-ci d'un ton hautain en sortant de la cellule et en emboîtant le pas du pirate. On peut dire que le service laisse à désirer, ici. »

Une fois devant les quartiers du Révérend, il eut un peu plus de mal à garder une façade nonchalante. Il avait eu beau fréquenter continuellement cabaret et mauvais lieu en tout genre, c'était néanmoins la première fois qu'il se trouverait en face d'un adversaire réellement dangereux. Seul et sans armes, qui plus est. Peut-être s'était-il montré un petit peu trop présomptueux…

On le fit entrer dans une vaste pièce richement meublée qui avait de toute évidence dû appartenir au colonel en charge du fort avant sa prise. Le frère de Daisy préféra ne pas savoir quel avait été le sort exact de l'officier et de ceux qui avait vaillamment défendu la forteresse avant sa chute.

« Mr Longford, lança aimablement le Révérend de derrière un lourd bureau, venez vous asseoir. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Sherry ? Brandy ? »

Il tendit la main vers une petite table couverte de diverses bouteilles.

« C'est fort aimable à vous, euh… Mon Révérend. Mais je suis ici avant tout pour parler affaire. De ma rançon, plus précisément. »

Tout en parlant, Longford essayait de ne pas poser son regard sur les poignets du flibustier, tout en se demandant autour duquel pouvait bien être noué le fameux bracelet magique.

« Votre rançon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? Cette transaction se déroulera entre votre père et moi-même. La marchandise n'a pas droit au chapitre. »

Le Révérend souriait, mais son regard était glacial. Charles eu soudain l'impression que celui-ci savait parfaitement pouquoi il avait insisté pour venir lui parler. Il avait joué les braves devant William Cooper et Ma Freda, s'était persuadé qu'il serait suffisamment habile pour retourner la situation en sa faveur, mais face aux yeux froids du Révérend, ses belles résloutions s'écroulaient comme un château de cartes. Pourrait-il convaincre le pirate de l'épargner, que Cooper et l'horrible sorcière l'avaient forcé à suivre un plan pour s'évader ? Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour plaider sa cause quand une puissante explosion le réduisit au silence.

« Qu'est-ce encore que cela ? marmonna le Révérend

– Des navires entrent dans la baie, capitaine, hurla un de ses hommes en entrant sans prévenir dans le bureau. Ils viennent de contourner le cap, on n'avait pas pu les voir !

– Eh bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! À vos postes, tous. »

Le pirate fila sans demander son reste.

« Il semblerait que vos petits amis soient venus à votre secours. Quoique vous les intéressez sans doute moins que Cooper. Enfin, c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quant à vous… »

Charles n'entendit jamais la suite. La large fenêtre du burea fut pulvérisée par un boulet de canon, et le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre alors que tout explosait autours de lui.

…

À suivre.


	10. Bataille

**Disclaimer et rating : **se reporter au premier chapitre.

**Chapitre 10**

**Bataille**

Elizabeth et Will Turner n'avaient pas vraiment envie de l'admettre, mais il fallait bien avouer que Gillette possédait les compétences requises pour mener à bien sa mission. Suivant les indications du sergent MacNamara, le petit groupe était arrivé sans encombre en vue des enceintes du fort, et à partir de là le capitaine du _Tempest_ avait mené l'assaut, dès que les bruits de canonnade avaient indiqué que la diversion des navires entrant dans la baie était commencée.

Comme prévu, l'arrière de Fort George ne comportait que quelques hommes pour toute défense, et la bande de sauveteurs n'eut pas trop de mal à prendre pied sur la muraille.

« Descendons aux cachots ! Vite ! » ordonna Gillette.

Une poignée de pirates, s'apercevant que l'attaque ne venait pas que de la baie, les avaient repérés et alertaient leurs camarades. Au milieu des coups de feu, Gillette, et les Turner quittèrent les remparts pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Au détour d'un couloir, Elizabeth manqua de donner un grand coup de sabre sur le crâne d'un jeune homme qui poussa un hurlement et leva les bras en signe de reddition.

« Ne me tuer pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, mais semblaient de bonne qualité.

« Ne seriez-vous pas Charles Longford ? demanda Gillette.

– Oui, c'est moi ! répondit Longford dont le visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant l'uniforme de la Royal Navy. Vous venez me sauver !

– Vous et le lieutenant Cooper. Où est-il ?

– Probablement toujours dans sa cellule. J'étais dans le bureau du Révérend au début de l'attaque. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir, mais je me suis perdu dans les couloirs. »

Gillette lui fit signe de se joindre à eux tandis qu'ils descendaient de plusieurs étages. Enfin, ils parvinrent aux cachots.

« Willy ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Son fils se précipita vers la grille de la cellule, et Gillette eut bien du mal à arrêter les effusions entre William et ses parents.

« Si vous ne décollez pas de là, comment voulez-vous que je fasse sauter la serrure ? »

Une fois libre, les épanchements continuèrent, sous le regard méprisant de Charles Longford.

« Vous avez le bracelet, fit Ma Freda, indifférente aux manifestations d'affection qui se déroulaient à deux pas d'elle.

– Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'en emparer, prétendit Charles. C'est à peine si j'ai pu échapper aux griffes du Révérend alors…

– Ce n'était pas une question. Vous avez le bracelet dans votre poche. Vous l'avez pris au Révérend quand la déflagration l'a assommée. Maintenant donnez-le moi. »

Longford hésita un instant, mais le regard fixe de la sorcière le convainquit de ne pas traîner les pieds. À contrecœur, il lui tendit le bracelet. Ma Freda le noua immédiatement autour de son poignet, et sans un mot d'adieu, se volatilisa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attraction ? » lança Gillette, les yeux ronds.

Willy expliqua aux nouveaux venus qui était Ma Freda et quel était le pouvoir du bracelet magique.

« Ce qui signifie donc que le Révérend ne peut plus se rendre où il veut avec son navire comme auparavant. S'il n'a pas repris connaissance, il ne reste plus qu'à le cueillir dans son bureau, déclara Gillette.

– J'aimerais que ma contribution dans cette arrestation ne soit pas oubliée, lança Longford. C'est moi qui ai repris le bracelet à ce pirate sans foi ni loi au péril de ma vie, après tout. »

Les autres ne l'écoutaient déjà plus et il leur emboîta le pas d'un air maussade. Une fois dans le bureau du Révérend, ils durent malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : celui-ci n'était plus là.

« Regardez ! » s'écria Will Turner, le premier à s'être précipité vers la fenêtre.

Ses compagnons le rejoignirent et virent _Le Révérend_, son capitaine et les pirates survivants mettre les voiles dans la baie. Il avait peu de chances de passer entre le _Tempest_ et le _Black Pearl_, mais tentait le tout pour le tout.

…

À bord du _Tempest_, Daisy avait l'impression de vivre un enfer. Avant le début de l'assaut, Norrington l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie, lui disant qu'au-dessous de la ligne de flottaison elle serait davantage à l'abri, et pourrait également se rendre utile auprès du chirurgien. Depuis, le bruit des canons et de sinistres craquements n'avaient pas cessé, et les blessés affluaient. D'après le chirurgien du bord, la plupart des blessures n'étaient pas dramatiques, mais certains marins arrivaient dans un état épouvantable. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier. Elle aurait bien aimé monter sur le pont, malgré le danger, pour savoir comment la bataille avançait.

Sur le pont en question, les matelots ne chômaient pas. Le plan de bataille avait été suivi à la lettre, et au début, tout s'était déroulé peu ou prou comme prévu. Le _Tempest_ s'était approché un peu plus que de raison des murailles du fort et avait essuyé de sérieuses bordées, un boulet ennemi ayant brisé une partie du pavois, blessant plusieurs marins. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'attaque semblait avoir mobilisé les batteries de Fort George, créant la diversion tant espérée.

Debout bien en vue sur la dunette, l'amiral Norrington affichait son air impassible habituel, tout en se demandant où en étaient Gillette et les autres. Avaient-ils pu libérer William et Longford, ou étaient-ils coincés sur l'île, morts peut-être ? Deux choses se passèrent alors quasiment en même temps.

« Regardez ! Le fort est à nous ! » s'écria le lieutenant Rathbone, le doigt pointé sur le mat surplombant une des tours du bastion.

Le pavillon du Révérend était abaissé, et bientôt l'Union Jack fut hissé à sa place. L'équipage du _Tempest_ n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer des hourras.

« _Le Révérend_ tente de sortir de la baie ! » lança la vigie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le navire, qui jusque-là était resté amarré, à moitié dissimulé derrière une avancée de terre et hors de portée des tirs du _Black Pearl_ et du _Tempest_.

« Il devra passer entre nous et le _Pearl_, lança Norrington à Rathbone. Il n'a guère de chances de s'en sortir. Tenez-vous prêts ! »

Un coup d'œil en direction de son allié pirate lui suffit pour constater que Sparrow en était arrivé au même constat que lui, et ses canonniers se tenaient également parés.

Sur le pont du _Révérend_, la tension était palpable.

« Capitaine, nous avons une chance sur cent de leur échapper ! » fit remarquer Bartholomew Smith à son supérieur, essayant vainement de dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix.

_Aucune chance, imbécile_, pensa le Révérend.

« Ne vous occupez pas du _Pearl_, concentrez tous les feux sur le _Tempest_, ordonna-t-il seulement.

– Mais capitaine…

– Faîtes ce que je vous dis ! »

Il savait reconnaître quand la partie était perdue, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il partirait tout seul.

La canonnade fut insensée lorsque le navire du flibustier s'engagea entre ses deux adversaires. Il était presque impossible de voir quoi que ce soit au milieu des nuages de fumée qui s'élevaient et des éclats de bois qui volaient en tout sens, faisant plus de victimes que les boulets eux-mêmes.

« Cessez le feu ! » hurla le lieutenant Rathbone après un moment qui lui paru interminable.

Les canons du _Révérend_ semblaient s'être tus, ainsi que ceux du _Pearl_. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, les dégâts subis par le navire adverse apparurent à ses yeux. Tous les mats avaient été abattus, et à l'exception de quelques survivants qui se débattaient dans l'eau en appelant des secours, c'était une véritable hécatombe.

De l'autre côté, Jack Sparrow avait cessé les bordées. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Pourquoi Norrington ne leur avait pas ordonné plus tôt d'arrêter de tirer ? En fait, il n'avait pas du tout ordonné de cesser le feu, s'inquiéta le lieutenant. C'était lui, Rathbone, qui l'avait fait…

« Oh non, » gémit-il en tournant le regard vers la dunette.

…

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, » fit remarquer Gillette tandis qu'une des chaloupes du _Tempest_ se rangeait le long du quai.

Suivi de Willy, de Longford et des Turner, il se laissa pesamment tomber et lança un regard satisfait vers l'épave du _Révérend_ qui dérivait lentement entre le _Tempest_ et le _Black Pearl_.

« Allons, en route ! Je dois faire mon rapport à l'amiral ».

Ni lui, ni les autres ne remarquèrent les regards sombres échangés par les rameurs.

De plus près, Willy constata avec inquiétude que le _Tempest_ avait essuyé de sérieux coups. Les vitres et le balcon de la grande cabine étaient presque totalement détruits, et une partie de la dunette avait été sérieusement endommagée également.

Ce fut le lieutenant Rathbone qui les accueillit à bord.

« Où est l'amiral ? demanda abruptement Gillette.

– En bas, avec le chirurgien, monsieur.

– Et est-ce… euh, sérieux ? »

L'expression de Rathbone était une réponse suffisante.

…

Trois jours plus tard, Willy était en train de superviser les réparations du _Tempest_ quand un aspirant lui annonça qu'il était attendu dans la cabine de l'amiral. Laissant le jeune homme prendre le relai à son poste, il se dirigea vers la grande cabine.

Willy n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler depuis son départ de Fort George : les adieux à ses parents, qui étaient repartis la veille avec Jack à bord du _Pearl_ vers de nouvelles aventures, les différents travaux de raccommodage à bord… Et pourtant, le temps passait encore trop lentement. Même la surprise de découvrir Daisy Longford sur le navire n'avait pas été aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. L'état de son tuteur était bien trop préoccupant pour apprécier quoi que ce soit.

Préoccupant était un euphémisme, se dit sombrement Willy. Désespéré, plutôt. Le Révérend s'était su condamné, et, bien décidé à emmener son oncle avec lui dans la mort, avait concentré ses salves sur la dunette où se tenait Norrington. Si le résultat n'avait pas été immédiat, il était inutile de se mentir : le pirate avait réussi son coup.

Le capitaine Gillette s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine au moment où Willy y entrait. Depuis que Rathbone lui avait annoncé le bilan de la bataille, Gillette était bien trop affecté par les nouvelles pour se montrer aussi désagréable que d'ordinaire. Willy aurait aimé en éprouver du soulagement mais ce n'était même pas le cas.

« On ne peut pas dire que ça s'arrange. Quand il n'est pas inconscient, il délire complètement, le prévint le capitaine. Tout à l'heure il était persuadé d'être encore fiancé à Elizabeth Swann et parlait de préparatifs de mariage. »

Sur ces mots il laissa Willy, qui se dirigea vers la couchette où était allongé Norrington. Le crâne de l'amiral était entouré de bandages, et les draps en cachaient d'autres. Il avait été criblé d'éclats de bois et si le chirurgien avait pu les enlever il y avait toujours de forts risques d'infection. Non que l'infection soit un problème, sa blessure à la tête le tuerait probablement avant qu'elle ne se manifeste.

Willy Cooper s'assit au chevet de son tuteur, n'osant faire aucun bruit. Norrington avait les yeux ouverts mais il ne paraissait pas être conscient de son arrivée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. »

Willy sursauta. La voix, étonnamment claire, l'avait surpris.

« Monsieur ?

– Je dois bientôt épouser Miss Swann, voyez-vous. Elle a accepté ma demande. Mais par moment… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tout cela s'est passé il y a très, très longtemps. Pourrait-on s'être déjà marié ? Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'elle en a épousé un autre. »

Willy ne savait que dire et préféra se taire. Il ne servait à rien de tenter d'expliquer la vérité à Norrington. Il y avait fort peu de chance pour qu'il redevienne lucide, même un court instant.

« Je dois l'avoir épousé, reprit l'amiral quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu, en se tournant brusquement vers Willy. Forcément. Comment aurait-elle pu me donner un fils, autrement ? Un fils parfait. »

…

Port Royal se détachait enfin à l'horizon sous le regard morne de Willy. Norrington était mort la veille et son corps avait été immergé au cours d'une cérémonie présidée par le capitaine. Malgré le prix à payer, la menace que constituait le Révérend avait été endiguée. L'Amirauté serait contente, ainsi que tous ceux qui graviraient un échelon maintenant qu'une place d'amiral était vacante.

Il ne remarqua pas Daisy immédiatement quand elle vint s'accouder au bastingage à ses côtés.

« Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermée avec Charles. Il ne parle que de la façon dont il s'est emparé du bracelet du Révérend. De celui de cette sorcière, plutôt. L'histoire ne cesse d'embellir. Bientôt il prétendra qu'il a fait exprès d'être enlevé pour avoir l'occasion d'affronter le terrible forban face à face.

– Quel rôle est-ce que je tiens, dans ces histoires ?

– Très noble : quand vous ne dormiez pas, vous vous plaigniez en permanence et vous liquéfiez littéralement devant les menaces de torture. Mon frère les affrontait avec le stoïcisme qui s'impose, naturellement.

– Naturellement, » répondit Willy, tout en souriant malgré lui.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot et se contentèrent d'observer en silence la ville qui gagnait en netteté devant eux.

…

À suivre.

…

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à livrer ce chapitre. La rédaction a été un peu difficile. L'épilogue devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Épilogue**

« Merci, Mr. Higgins, ce sera tout. »

L'intendant de Norrington Hall sortit de la pièce en silence, laissant Willy seul dans le bureau de l'amiral. Ce qui avait été le bureau de l'amiral. Le sien, désormais.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise pour grand monde, à la lecture du testament, de constater que James Norrington avait légué la plus grande partie de ses biens au lieutenant William Cooper, bien que Gillette n'ait pas été oublié. Ce qui avait fait jaser, naturellement.

Willy se leva et contempla le parc qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Higgins veillerait sur tout cela pendant ses absences. Norrington lui avait toujours fait confiance pour gérer le domaine quand il était en mer, sans jamais avoir à s'en plaindre. On frappa à la porte, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

« Entrez ! »

C'était le capitaine Gillette. Depuis la mort de Norrington, il paraissait avoir pris dix ans.

« La voiture m'attend dans la cour, annonça-t-il, mal à l'aise.

– Oh, très bien, répondit Willy, tout aussi maladroitement. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir. »

Gillette haussa les épaules. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, et il était inutile d'y revenir. Le capitaine n'avait ni de raisons valables, ni même l'envie de rester ici à présent que Norrington n'y était plus. Willy avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne l'aurait jamais jeté dehors, et tous les deux le savaient, mais tout ceci n'était que pure politesse.

« Nous nous verrons bien assez à bord du _Tempest_, et il est temps que je rentre chez moi à Sligo. Il y a des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, dit-il simplement.

– Bien capitaine. Mrs Cross vous a préparé quelque chose pour le voyage, je crois.

– Oh, c'est gentil de sa part. Je lui ferais goûter d'abord, par prudence. Elle pourrait très bien ne pas vouloir laisser passer sa dernière chance de m'empoisonner. »

Après des adieux empruntés, Gillette sortit enfin. Willy se laissa retomber derrière le bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait bien ne pas apprécier le capitaine, sa présence ici avait été indissociable de la demeure, tout comme celle de Norrington. Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée ici, de ses premières semaines et des repas où il buvait les paroles des deux officiers de marine.

Willy ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté plongé dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

« Monsieur, vous avez des visiteurs. »

Intrigué, Willy se leva. En descendant les escaliers, il essaya d'éviter de regarder le portrait d'Anthony Norrington, comme toujours depuis son retour en Cornouailles. Il aurait aussi bien pu faire retirer le tableau, et ne plus avoir à supporter la ressemblance frappante entre le frère de l'amiral et le Révérend, mais une part de lui estimait que ce serait reconnaître la victoire au pirate. Il avait fait suffisamment de mal et Willy refusait que la douleur continue de dicter ses gestes. Anthony Norrington avait pu être un mauvais sujet, mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait tué James, et il continuerait de tenir sa place dans la galerie.

Dans le hall, Willy eut la surprise de voir un homme âgé qu'il ne connaissait pas, accompagné de Daisy.

« John Longford, se présenta l'homme. Vous connaissez déjà le reste de la famille, notamment ma nièce. Je me suis installé récemment dans les environs, et quand j'ai su que nous étions voisins, j'ai pensé qu'une visite de courtoisie s'imposait. »

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, John Longford mit Willy au courant des dernières nouvelles. Charles avait été repris en main par son père, et ne s'était plus approché à moins de cent mètres du moindre tripot. C'était en tout cas ce que l'on racontait, mais la mine de Daisy en disait long sur la véracité de cette information. La jeune fille avait exprimé le souhait de retourner en Angleterre, et logeait désormais chez son oncle et sa tante.

Willy proposa ensuite de leur faire visiter le parc, et alors que lui et Daisy étaient peu à peu parvenus à distancer John Longford, ils purent enfin discuter à leur aise.

« Je suis navré d'apprendre que le climat de Port Royal ne vous ait pas convenu, commença Willy avec un petit sourire.

– Le climat était tout à fait supportable. La compagnie était désespérément pauvre.

– Je crains que celle de la région vous le paraisse tout autant. Le coin est assez peu peuplé.

– La qualité m'importe plus que la quantité, affirma Daisy d'un ton faussement sérieux.

– Voyez-vous cela ? Je me demande quelle qualité madame votre mère accorderait au pupille de naissance douteuse d'un officier de marine.

– Elle a beaucoup plus d'estime pour vous à présent que vous êtes le maître de Norrington Hall. Elle a su qu'un grand destin vous attendait dès qu'elle a posé les yeux sur vous. Ne riez pas, elle doit réellement être persuadée d'avoir toujours cru en vous.

– Dois-je comprendre que nous avons sa bénédiction ? » demanda Willy, les sourcils levés.

Encore une fois, la mine de Daisy ne cachait rien de ses pensées.

FIN

Et voilà ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis ses débuts, il y a presque un an !


End file.
